


Across the Ages

by yourunproblematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous Relationships, Bản dịch Tiếng Việt | Translation in Vietnamese, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Faeries - Freeform, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mages, Magic-Users, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Reunions, Time Travel Fix-It, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourunproblematic/pseuds/yourunproblematic
Summary: Yaku là một du hành gia thời gian, và Kuroo là một ma pháp sư bất tử. Đây là cách họ đã thay đổi lịch sử, và có lẽ cả tương lai.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Across the Ages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164887) by [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans). 



> A/N: [Prompt gốc](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/153118247075/a-friendship-between-a-time-traveler-and-an): Tình bạn giữa một người du hành thời gian và một kẻ bất tử. Dù người du hành có đến đâu đi nữa, kẻ bất tử vẫn ở đó để người du hành có cảm giác thân quen.
> 
> Note: Fic có chứa các ship BokuAka, KageHina và IwaOi rất nhẹ và hơi chung chung, có thể được hiểu là cả bạn bè lẫn người yêu. Nhắc trước thôi nhá!
> 
>  
> 
> _Nhà là nơi bạn đến khi bạn không còn nơi nào khác để gọi là nhà nữa._  
> 
> 
> T/N: Tặng [Huy](http://immafuckinplayboy.wordpress.com), và tất cả những rarepair shipper của Haikyuu!! đang lẩn khuất ngoài kia (ra mặt đây đi mấy người lol). Chúc năm mới 2017 hạnh phúc ;)
> 
> Also GODDAMN WARLOCK DEFINITIONS

**(i)**

**Thế kỉ 21, x2**

 

Kuroo mở cửa ra và thấy một dáng người nhỏ nhắn với mái tóc nhạt màu và một nụ cười nở lớn trên mặt. Không cần đến lời thứ hai, anh bước sang bên để lấy lối cho người kia bước vào.

Một khi đã đảm bảo rằng những bùa canh gác quanh nhà vẫn ở đúng chỗ, anh quay trở lại phòng khách để mà thấy vị khách kia đang nằm ườn trên ghế như thể cậu là chủ nơi này, với cô mèo Elle của Kuroo cuộn tròn bên cạnh cho cậu gãi tai.

“Cậu biết không, dù ở dòng chảy thời gian nào nữa, nhà cậu ngửi y hệt nhau á,” là điều đầu tiên người đó nói khi Kuroo bước tới trước mặt cậu ta, mũi chun lên. “Như quế ấy.”

“Đừng có hỗn với chủ nhà không bị đạp ra ngoài đường đấy,” Kuroo bẻ lại, nhưng anh cảm thấy trên mặt thoáng một nét cười. Anh khá nhớ việc này.

“Hay nhở, cậu vừa nói câu ấy ở thế kỉ 40 xong. Vả lại, tớ có bất lịch sự đâu, là quan sát đấy chứ.”

Kuroo đứng khựng lại giữa đường vào bếp lấy đồ uống, và quay người lại. “Yaku, cậu vừa nói gì vậy?”

“Hử?”

“Cậu về đây từ thế kỉ 40 à?”

Yaku trông giống hệt bức tranh của sự ngây thơ trong sạch tuyệt đối. “Ờ, người ta đã bắt đầu xác lập thuộc địa trên Europa rồi đấy.”

“Cái quái gì vậy, Yaku,” Kuroo lẩm bẩm khi anh bước sầm sầm về phía Yaku, để rồi dừng tay lại ngay trước khi kịp túm cổ áo dựng cậu lên, vì ôi chà, nhìn gần Yaku trông như phốt. “Tớ đã chả bảo cậu đừng có nhảy dài như thế rồi cơ mà? Làm thế là tự tử từ từ còn gì nữa.”

Yaku thậm chí còn không nhăn mặt dù tay Kuroo cách cổ họng cậu có vài milimet. Kuroo không hiểu đó là vì cậu đã quen anh rồi, hay là cậu quá mệt để mà phản ứng. Bây giờ, khi đứng gần cậu như thế này, không mất nhiều thời gian để anh đoán ra câu trả lời nào là đúng.

Yaku trông mệt nhoài. Da cậu tái xanh và dưới mắt cậu thâm quầng. Nhẹ nhàng thử năng lượng cơ thể cậu, anh thấy nó có màu vàng nhạt – một dấu hiệu mười mươi cho thấy sự mệt mỏi và làm việc quá sức.

Rõ ràng cậu sẽ phải như vậy. Một cú nhảy thời gian dài mười chín thế kỉ đâu phải chuyện đùa, và nếu Yaku không phải Yaku, anh không chắc liệu cậu có sống sót được không nữa.

Nuốt lại bất cứ lời mắng mỏ nào mà nếu vào một dịp khác anh đã trút lên đầu Yaku rồi, Kuroo ngồi dịch lại gần cậu, người trông khá bực mình vì cậu đã bị bắt mạch. Không có nghĩa là cậu xem thường Kuroo, thế đấy. Cậu đấm đá tí chút khi Kuroo đỡ tay xuống dưới lưng và đầu gối cậu để nhấc cậu lên, nhưng những phản ứng đó của cậu yếu ớt hơn là những gì Kuroo biết.

Mặc cho nhiều năm họ cách xa nhau, Yaku có vẻ như không lớn lên chút nào. Cậu nhẹ như Kuroo vẫn nhớ – nghĩa là phải cách đây mấy năm rồi.

“Cậu có ăn uống gì không đó?” anh hỏi khi đỡ Yaku dựa vào vai mình. “Cậu còn chẳng nặng bằng một bao khoai tây à.”

“Xí, cảm ơn đã khen nhá,” Yaku làu bàu. “Không may là lâu rồi tớ chưa được ăn đồ ăn thật. Trong tương lai xa người ta chỉ có đồ ăn dạng lỏng thôi, ăn tởm lắm. Thà ăn đồ cậu nấu còn hơn.”

“Nghe vậy tớ thấy hân hạnh quá,” Kuroo bật cười nặng nề khi anh bước xuống hành lang để tới phòng ngủ dành cho khách. “Tương lai nghe thảm quá nhỉ?”

Yaku thở dài, hơi thở cù vào bên cổ Kuroo. “Chuẩn rồi. Người ta chả rút kinh nghiệm gì cả. Nhân loại đã di cư ra vũ trụ rồi… Thực ra tớ vừa ở Europa đấy.”

“Europa? Tức là mặt trăng của Sao Thổ á?” Bàn tay Kuroo đặt trên nắm đấm cửa và anh liếc nhìn Yaku.

“Ờ. Trái Đất hết đường cứu vãn rồi, đám nhà khoa học bảo sẽ mất vài thiên niên kỉ để tái xây dựng đấy.”

“À.” Kuroo cúi xuống, nhẹ nhàng đặt Yaku lên giường. “Nghe kinh khủng thật. Lúc đó cậu ở với tớ à?”

Yaku ngay lập tức chui thẳng vào chăn, tảng lờ Kuroo và thở ra một hơi dài mãn nguyện “nhớ cái giường này quá!” Tim Kuroo ấm lên khi nhìn thấy cậu như vậy, và anh ngồi xuống bên cạnh chỗ Yaku nằm.

“Cậu có nhớ là lúc nào cậu cũng nói sẽ không bao giờ chuyển khỏi cái nhà rách này không?” Yaku nói sau khoảnh khắc chìm vào im lặng, liếc nhìn lên Kuroo qua mi mắt.

“Nhà tớ _không_ có rách, cảm ơn nhiều nhé. Nó làm sao cơ?”

Yaku mỉm cười méo mó. “Lúc ở Europa tớ nhớ nó lắm.”

“Ý cậu là tớ-” Lồng ngực Kuroo lạnh buốt khi nghĩ đến điều Yaku có vẻ đang ám chỉ.

Mắt Yaku mở to. “Không, không, tớ ở chỗ cậu trên Europa mà! Lúc thế kỉ bốn mươi cậu còn sống mạnh khoẻ cơ mà, thằng bất tử dị hợm,” cậu cuống lên, và cơn lạnh kia ngay lập tức tan biến. “Chỉ là – cuộc sống ngoài đó không giống như ta nghĩ. Hay như tớ từng nghĩ. Ở đó lạnh, ngày không có mà đêm cũng không. Và bọn mình… còn chẳng có chỗ như thế này mà ở đâu. Toàn là nhà kiểu hộp cả, với tớ thì cũng được thôi, nhưng mà. Tớ nhớ nơi này.”

“Vậy thì cậu sẽ ngừng hạch sách tớ chuyện chuyển khỏi đây chứ gì?” Kuroo ghẹo.

Yaku trả lời anh bằng một nụ cười thật rộng. “Chắc thế.” Tuy nhiên cậu sửa lại lời nói của mình gần như ngay lập tức, khi cậu nhìn thấy một góc đặc biệt tối tăm mù mịt trong phòng và nhăn nhó. “Bây giờ thôi.”

* * *

 

**(1)**

**Thế kỉ 13, x1**

 

Lần đầu tiên Yaku cố tình nhảy cóc về quá khứ, cậu rơi vào thế kỉ 12. Dĩ nhiên là cậu đã gặp Kuroo rồi – nhưng đó là Kuroo của thế kỉ 21.

Này, những cú nhảy thời gian là một thứ lạ lùng. Trên lý thuyết, chúng cho phép người du hành đến được đúng nơi mình đã rời đi, nhưng nằm ở một giai đoạn thời gian khác. Với mọi mục đích, thì những cú nhảy của Yaku cũng như vậy.

Nhưng ngay bây giờ, Yaku đang bối rối, vì căn nhà mà cậu đã bị quẳng xuống phía trước một cách tàn nhẫn chắc chắn không thuộc về ma pháp sư bất tử Kuroo Tetsurou. Nó là một túp lều nhỏ, trông giống hệt những lều xung quanh – Kuroo sẽ  _không bao giờ_  ở gần người thường đến thế… phải không? Cú nhảy của cậu có vấn đề à? Hẳn phải có sai sót gì đó, đây chắc không phải nhà Kuroo –

…Hoặc là cậu nghĩ thế, bởi vì điều tiếp theo cậu biết, cậu vừa bị trúng một thần chú tê liệt có mùi phép thuật của Kuroo. Được, thế là cậu nghĩ nhầm rồi. Yaku thở dài, cảm thấy chân tay mình bị khoá chặt một chỗ.

“Khai ra, người lạ, không thì hãy giữ yên lặng mãi mãi,” Kuroo nói, cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện trên ngưỡng cửa – và đó rõ ràng là Kuroo, vì mắt anh ta đang toả sáng đúng như khi anh làm phép, và cái quả đầu kinh khủng đó thì chính xác như cũ dù Yaku có ghé thăm vào năm nào – có thể thấy thời gian cũng chẳng thể xử lí được cái mớ lộn xộn chống lại trọng lực trên đầu Kuroo.

Yaku nhếch mép; Kuroo đã dạy cậu cách thoát khỏi chính lời nguyền này,  _để đề phòng nhỡ cậu đâm đầu vào nguy hiểm, biết chưa, Yakkun? Pháp sư thời xưa dùng lời nguyền này nhiều lắm, có khi cậu lại bị mắc vào đấy._

 _Ờ, đúng luôn, cậu đang dùng nó trên tôi này_ , Yaku lẩm bẩm với một Kuroo trong đầu cậu, và nhẹ nhõm vì những gì anh dạy đang phát huy tác dụng.

“Libero,” cậu nói, giữ mắt mình nhìn vào mắt Kuroo khi làm vậy. Lời chú biến mất; mắt Kuroo trợn tròn.

“Ngươi là ai?” anh gầm gừ, cúi người phòng bị, chuẩn bị ếm một thần chú mới, nhưng Yaku hết chịu nổi rồi.

“Chúng ta là máu trong cơ thể. Tuần hoàn thật nhịp nhàng và vận chuyển oxy, để bộ não và trái tim hoạt động,” cậu đọc thuộc lòng, thầm đảo mắt. Vì lí do quỷ gì mà Kuroo bắt cậu dùng câu đó làm dấu hiệu cho những bản thể trong quá khứ và tương lai của Kuroo biết được cậu là đồng minh thì cậu không đời nào biết được – nhưng có vẻ nó có tác dụng, vì Kuroo thả lỏng người một chút, dù cho lưng anh vẫn căng lên khi anh liếc nhìn Yaku như một con vật bị dồn vào bước đường cùng.

Thành thật mà nói, nhìn Kuroo ngờ vực và căng thẳng như thế này có hơi sờ sợ.

Yaku thở dài, và lôi ra từ túi áo trong một lọn tóc. Nó là tóc Kuroo, được trao cho cậu bởi chính tên ma pháp sư như một phương án dự phòng trong trường hợp cậu bị bất cứ bản thể nào của anh nghi ngờ.

“Du hành gia thời gian, Yaku Morisuke, đến từ thế kỉ 21. Rất vui được gặp cậu,” cậu nói và nhẹ nhàng cúi người.

* * *

 

**(2)**

**Thế kỉ 21, x1**

 

“Tớ về rồi đây,” cậu nói to khi bước vào căn nhà.

“Chào,” Kuroo nói với một nụ cười toe toét trên mặt, một tay vòng qua vai Yaku thoải mái. “Cậu đến vì biết tớ đang nấu ăn à?”

Yaku đảo mắt và gạt tay anh ra. “Nếu không thì tớ đến làm gì? Cậu chả giỏi mỗi việc đấy thôi chứ còn gì nữa.”

“Kenma, coi thằng kia làm anh tổn thương kìa!”

Dù sao đi nữa, Kenma chỉ nhìn lên từ máy chơi game một chút đẻ chào Yaku và lờ tịt mấy trò mèo của Kuroo.

“Anh từ đâu về thế, Yaku-san?” Kenma hỏi sau đó khi họ đang ăn tối.

“Thế kỉ 39,” Yaku ngáp, chân tay nặng nề mệt mỏi. Cậu thấy mệt đến khó tin – dạ dày cậu đã ních đầy thức ăn, và được rồi, có lẽ nhảy lùi về tận đây không phải một lựa chọn sáng suốt nhưng đó lại là cái tốt nhất –

“Nhảy như vậy có dài quá không?”

“Ừ, có chứ,” Yaku nhún vai, và không bỏ lỡ cách Kuroo cau mày với cậu. Cậu thêm vào, “Chuyện thường ngày ở huyện ấy mà.”

Ngay lập tức vang lên một tiếng vỗ tay sắc gọn chỉ có thể thuộc về một người – gã ma pháp sư đang ngồi đối diện cậu ở bên kia bàn ăn. “Nào, nào, Yakkun, tốt nhất không nên để cậu ngất trên bàn ăn tối chứ nhỉ?”

Yaku rên rỉ và cựa quậy đứng dậy, vì được thôi, cái giường đối với não cậu ngay bây giờ có vẻ khá tuyệt, nhưng một cơn chóng mặt ập đến và cậu cảm thấy cả thế giới quay mòng mòng. Có một tiếng gọi hoảng hốt – “Này, chu choa, Yaku!” và ai đó túm lấy cậu –  _quế_ , Yaku nghĩ trước khi mọi thứ đen kịt lại.

.

Cậu thức dậy và thấy Kenma ngồi bên giường, tay bấm bấm máy chơi game.

“Em có bao giờ cất cái đó đi không thế,” Yaku nhẹ nhàng mắng, và được đáp lại bằng một cái nhìn có vẻ bị xúc phạm từ Kenma.

“Lúc ăn thì em cất mà,” Kenma cãi. “Anh doạ Kuro sợ chết khiếp đó.”

Yaku nhăn mặt. Cậu biết còn lâu tên warlock kia mới chịu ngậm mồm về việc này – Kuroo luôn cho rằng cậu bảo bọc người khác quá đáng, nhưng Kuroo lấy đâu ra quyền nói vậy khi anh cũng chả kém phần? “Anh ngất bao lâu rồi?”

“Hai ngày hay sao ấy nhỉ? Ảnh nhờ Kai-san xử lí nhiệm vụ hộ anh rồi.”

Được rồi, cái đó thì tệ đây. Kai là một người bạn tốt và một đồng nghiệp đầy thấu hiểu, nhưng Yaku không thích nợ người ta bất cứ cái gì. Cậu sắp sửa nhảy ra khỏi giường khi Kenma thêm, “Mà, Kuro bảo em giữ anh lại nếu anh cố rời nhà trước bữa tối đấy. Ảnh ếm bùa cái cửa rồi.”

Yaku làm mặt hề. “Thằng chả nghĩ mình là ai chứ?”

“Chủ nhà, thế đấy,” Kuroo nói đúng lúc đó, xuất hiện trên ngưỡng cửa. “Đừng có làm trò đó nữa, Yakkun. Tớ không cần cậu đổ đúng nghĩa đen đâu, biết chưa?”

Yaku đảo mắt. “Mơ đi.”

Kenma kệ xác cả hai người bọn họ.

* * *

 

**(3)**

**Thế kỉ 28, x1**

 

“Chào, Yaku-kun,” Sugawara Koushi nói khi cậu ta mở cửa. “Cũng lâu rồi nhỉ. Trà nhé?”

Yaku cười toét và ôm cậu ta thật nhanh. “Ừ, đúng thật. Nước là được rồi, cảm ơn cậu.”

Trong lúc Suga bận rộn trong căn bếp nhỏ – thực ra, nó giống một quầy bếp con hơn, so với kích thước của nhà bếp vào cái thời tươi đẹp mà người ta còn có biệt thự mà ở – Yaku cắn môi. Cậu đến đây để nhờ Suga, bạn cũ và một trong những người chữa thương giỏi nhất của Karasuno, một việc.

“Cậu trông băn khoăn quá, Yaku-kun,” Suga quan sát khi cậu ta đặt ly nước xuống trước mặt Yaku. Yaku chìa ra một nụ cười méo mó, kể cả khi cậu cảm thấy Suga truyền đến cậu một sóng năng lượng bình yên.

“Đúng rồi.”

“Chuyện gì thế?”

“Suga, cậu đã nghe về bất cứ thứ bệnh nào có thể ảnh hưởng đến ma cà rồng chưa?”

Suga ngẫm ngợi về câu hỏi một lúc lâu, như thể lục lọi trong trí nhớ tìm câu trả lời.  
“Chưa,” cuối cùng cậu ta nói. “Tớ chưa bao giờ chữa bất kì bệnh gì cho ma cà rồng cả. Sao cậu lại hỏi?”

“Có một cậu ma cà rồng ở – ở một trong mấy dòng thời gian của tớ bị bệnh,” Yaku nói, không thể giữ sự lo lắng khỏi giọng nói. “Nó xuất hiện theo từng cơn và đợt, nhưng nó hơi giống như… ảnh hưởng từ bạc? Lúc nó phát tác, em ấy bị tê liệt và bỏng ở những chỗ ngẫu nhiên. Nhưng mà không có bạc ở bất kì đâu cả – tụi này đã kiểm tra nhiều hết cỡ rồi – và em ấy đang dần dần yếu đi mỗi lần tớ gặp.”

Suga đứng dậy và bước về phía giá sách lớn trong hành lang. Pháp sư vốn rất truyền thống, nên với Yaku chẳng có gì bất ngờ khi Suga giữ tài liệu bằng giấy trong nhà khi cần đến kiến thức y khoa thay vì dùng cơ sở dữ liệu trên mạng.

Cậu ta lôi ra một cuốn sách và nhanh chóng giở qua, phép thuật thấm xuống và dừng lại ở một trang, nhưng rồi lắc đầu.

“Thứ bệnh duy nhất được nhắc đến ở đây có thể làm yếu người ta như thế là một căn bệnh đặc biệt chỉ có ở người thú, _Aguarile_ , chỉ xuất hiện khi có bạc,” Suga nói. “Và căn bệnh đó đã biến mất khỏi mặt đất từ thế kỉ 19 rồi.”

* * *

 

**(4)**

**Thế kỉ 25, x1**

 

Kenma đang ngồi trên ghế dài khi cậu bước vào nhà, tay bấm máy. Lần nào Yaku gặp cậu ta cũng đang chơi một game khác nhau – từ hồi bắt đầu ở nhà Kuroo, cậu ta đã hứng thú với game rồi. Và vì chẳng có gì nhiều để làm đối với ma cà rồng, cậu ta dành phần lớn thời gian thử nhiều game được tung ra thị trường trong các thế kỉ.

Vì dù sao, trong khi công việc của Yaku là vượt qua luật lệ của thời gian, thì nó lại không tồn tại với những kẻ có cuộc sống vĩnh hằng, như Kuroo và Kenma; đối với họ, ngày, tuần, thậm chí là tháng trôi qua với không nhiều ý nghĩa.

Yaku đã từng mang về nhiều game từ tương lai về cho Kenma, tuy nhiên chỉ có một trong số đó có vẻ thực sự làm cậu ta ấn tượng – một trò tên là Monster Hunter ở thế kỉ 38. Kenma đã nghiện  _nặng_  trò đó và Kuroo đã than phiền về chuyện bắt Kenma theo nếp sống thông thường bởi vì cậu ta tập trung vào việc hoàn thành trò chơi còn hơn là ăn uống nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ.

“Chào, Kenma,” cậu nói khi ngồi xuống thoải mái bên cạnh cậu ma cà rồng trên ghế. Chú mèo hiện tại của Kuroo – một nhóc tam thể tên Yuuki – nhảy lên lòng cậu. “Lâu không gặp, em thế nào rồi?”

“Mới có sáu tuần thôi mà, Yaku-san,” Kenma nói, không rời mắt khỏi điều khiển. “Em khoẻ.”

Yaku bắt gặp ánh mắt Kuroo qua đầu Kenma. Theo lời Kuroo nói, Kenma không có bất cứ cơn bệnh nào trong khoảng hai tuần vừa qua, một tin tốt. Còn tin xấu: Yaku chưa bao giờ gặp Kenma khi du hành trong tương lai.

“Đằng nào thì, sao cậu lại ở đây?” Kuroo hỏi trong lúc lật qua một cuốn sách cũ sờn với cái tên  _Các giống mèo và Đặc trưng Tính cách_. Có Chúa mới biết tên ma pháp sư này cần chỗ thông tin đó làm gì. “Bình thường nếu là nhiệm vụ thì cậu có qua chơi đâu.”

“Ừ, nhưng nhiệm vụ nằm ở Nhật, nên tớ nghĩ cứ nên rẽ qua thăm hai người thôi. Nhưng ăn tối xong là tớ đi đấy, còn phải nhảy tới thế kỉ 29 nữa.”

“Cảm ơn đã lo lắng nhé. Cậu đi đâu đấy?”

“Không sao đâu. Tớ đang tới 37.”

“Bao giờ anh về?” Kenma hỏi, khiến Yaku ngạc nhiên, mặc dù mắt cậu ta vẫn dán chặt vào trò chơi.

Yaku vừa ngẫm nghĩ câu hỏi vừa lượt qua danh sách nhiệm vụ. “Anh sẽ ở lại thế kỉ 37 mất bốn tháng. Chắc sau đấy sẽ rảnh ra một tí để về.”

Bình thường cậu sẽ trở về thế kỉ 21, nhưng vì lần này Kenma đã hỏi, Yaku hoàn toàn có thể tạo ra một ngoại lệ.

* * *

 

**(5)**

**Thế kỉ 37, x1**

 

“Kuroo và Yaku đây,” Kuroo nói vào chiếc intercom, và cánh cửa bật mở.

Khi họ bước vào, một thân ảnh nhỏ nhắn đang ườn ra trên ghế dài nhảy dựng lên, chạy thẳng về phía Yaku và phi người về phía cậu. “Morisuke!”

Chà, cái này thì ngạc nghiên đây. Mấy thế kỉ rồi cậu không gặp Nishinoya; cậu ta là một du hành gia thời gian như cậu và Kai, và thường thì họ không được phái tới cùng một dòng thời gian. “Noya, cậu ở đây làm gì?”

“Em đang được nghỉ chứ còn gì nữa!” Nishinoya nói, ưỡn ngực lên. “Em định đến thăm Bokuto-san và Keiji khi đang ở đây, nhưng mà hai người đó đang chăm bệnh nhân rồi nên em đợi! Chào, Kuroo-san!”

Nishinoya đích thị là một quả cầu năng lượng. Đây là một lẽ hiển nhiên sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi, Yaku vui vẻ nghĩ thầm khi cậu trao đổi những câu chuyện phiêu lưu khắp thời gian của họ. Như mọi khi, Nishinoya đã hoàn thành xuất sắc nhiều nhiệm vụ – dù không cạnh tranh gì, đôi khi Yaku nghĩ rằng tỉ lệ thành công của Nishinoya biến cậu ta thành đối thủ ngang cơ nhất của Yaku.

Từ trong tiềm thức, cậu cảm thấy ánh nhìn của Kuroo hướng về mình – tại  _sao_  mà cậu ta lại nhìn mình thế nhỉ? cậu đã ngừng tự hỏi, nhưng không có cơ hội làm cho ra nhẽ vì ngay lúc đó, Bokuto bước ra từ trong nhà, tay vẫn rần rật thứ phép thuật độc nhất vô nhị của dòng tiên Fukurodani.

“Tetsu! Yakkun! Noya! Choa, hôm nay đông thế! Keiji, em đâu rồi!” anh ta nói lớn, giọng nói dội lại trên những bức tường và anh ta kéo Kuroo lại ôm bằng một tay.

Họ là bạn cũ, nhưng lí do chi tiết tại _sao_  lại thế thì Yaku bó tay – tiên Fukurodani chẳng mấy khi bước ra ngoài lãnh địa, đồng nghĩa với việc họ chỉ gặp Kuroo khi đi xuống đến tận đây. Đến Yaku cũng chưa thăm Fukurodani lâu lắm rồi, bởi vì nơi đó quá xa.

Akaashi đi vào phòng đúng lúc, tay lau vào quần áo. “Em đã bảo họ sẽ qua chơi mà, Kou,” cậu ta nói với lòng kiên nhẫn bao la trời biển. “Noya-san, Kuroo-san, Yaku-san,” cậu chào.  
Bokuto trông hơi hơi bối rối, nhưng nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh. “Thế sao mọi người lại ở đây?”

“Để chơi với hai người đấy,” Nishinoya toét miệng cười. “Nhưng mà Kuroo-san với lại Morisuke-kun thì em không chắc đâu!”

Kuroo nói trước khi Yaku kịp lên tiếng. “Kou và Akaashi, hai người có biết bệnh gì ảnh hưởng được đến ma cà rồng không?”

“Sugawara của Karasuno… ừ, cậu chữa thương ở thế kỉ 28 đấy, bảo là nó giống như… chứng _Aguarile_  nhỉ?” Yaku nói, không chắc chắn liệu mình có nhớ đúng không. Akaashi gật đầu với một nụ cười nhỏ trên môi, nên cậu tiếp tục. “Em ấy gặp những triệu chứng của ngộ độc bạc, như kiểu tê liệt tạm thời hay bỏng ngẫu nhiên, kể cả khi không có bạc.”

“Những cái đó diễn ra bao lâu rồi?”

“Ba thế kỉ rưỡi?” Yaku đoán mò.

Bokuto huýt sáo. “Cậu đang nói ở thế kỉ nào cơ?”

“Lần đầu tiên xuất hiện triệu chứng là thế kỉ 23. Lần cuối tớ gặp em ấy là thế kỉ 25. Và tớ lo vì Kuroo không nhớ chuyện gì xảy ra với em ấy và từ bấy đến giờ tớ chưa gặp lại.”

Đó kể ra cũng không phải lỗi của Kuroo. Gã ma pháp sư đã sống rất lâu, và cứ mỗi năm đến lại có thêm nhiều thứ để mà lo, nhiều người hết đi lại đến. Và dù cho Kenma đã từng mà một phần rất lớn của cuộc sống Kuroo có trong những thế kỉ kia, có lẽ cậu ta cũng đã trôi đi vì tất cả những thứ anh phải lo lắng.

Nhưng điều Yaku lo sợ nhất là Kuroo, cả trong thế kỉ này và thế kỉ 28, còn chẳng thể nhớ được Kenma là ai, chưa nói đến chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu ta. Điều đó khiến cho nỗi lo sợ cồn lên trong lòng Yaku, rằng cậu sẽ không thể nào biết được điều đã xảy ra với Kenma.

“Nếu anh không chữa được bệnh thì anh đã thử xử lí mấy triệu chứng kia chưa?” Nishinoya hỏi, đầu nghiêng sang một bên.

“Rồi, bọn này cũng thử hỏi tất cả những người chữa thương có quen biết, nhưng họ chẳng giúp được gì nhiều,” Yaku nói, chưa hiểu rõ ý Nishinoya.

Nishinoya lắc đầu. “Có cách khác để chữa bệnh ngoài phép thuật đấy chứ, anh biết mà. Konoha-san dạy em chữa vết thương bạc bằng cây _bralzt_ mấy lần nhảy cóc trước – chắc sẽ có tác dụng ha? Nhưng mà em không biết hồi đó có cây _bralzt_ không.”

Akaashi đã bắt đầu gõ vào màn hình ảo ảnh trước mặt, bấm tìm kiếm thông tin. “Cây đó có từ thế kỉ 27 đó. Cậu sẽ tìm thấy nó ở vùng quê nước Anh thôi.”

Thế kỉ 27. Cậu chưa bao giờ đến đó.

 

* * *

 

**(6)**

**Thế kỉ 27, x1**

 

Trí nhớ hoạt động theo những cách khá buồn cười. Yaku nhận ra điều này khi cậu du hành qua các thế kỉ.

Trong khi Kuroo chưa bao giờ _lãng quên_ cậu hay không biết cậu là ai (trừ cú đầu tiên về thế kỉ 13, và mọi thế kỉ sớm hơn thế nữa), anh lại cần phải được nhắc nhở về sự tồn tại của Yaku.

Nghe vậy có hơi kì dị, nhưng Yaku hiểu điều đó. Trong khi cậu làm lộn xộn các chiều không gian và thời gian, trí nhớ của Kuroo lấp đầy những khoảng bị mất đi bằng cách xóa mờ chúng.

Gặp những bản thể mới của Kuroo thì không khó. Dù sao, họ cũng chỉ là Kuroo mà thôi, và cậu thường gợi lại được sự kết nối trong vài phút đầu tiên của cuộc gặp mặt.

Tuy nhiên, khi đáp xuống thế kỉ 27 lần đầu tiên, cậu đã phải ngạc nhiên, khi chuẩn bị giới thiệu bản thân với lại một Kuroo mới – quá nhiều, kể cả sau chừng ấy năm – cậu tìm thấy chính mình nheo mắt nhìn lên Kuroo, kẻ đang cười rộng ngoác đến tận mang tai.

“Cuối cùng cậu cũng đến rồi à!” là tiếng chào to, sôi nổi cậu nhận được khi cậu nhận ra sự vật xung quanh, dù cho đầu cậu vẫn đang xoay mòng mòng do cú nhảy mười thế kỉ.

“Cuối cùng á…?”

Đó là lần đầu tiên cậu được tiếp đón mà không có sự thiếu thiện cảm hay thiếu tin tưởng từ người kia. Dĩ nhiên, bản thể thế kỉ 22 và 24 của Kuroo chào mừng cậu khá nhanh, nhưng kể cả khi đó họ cũng khá thận trọng khi cậu đến. Nhưng mà, Kuroo này thì –

“Tớ đợi lâu lắm rồi đó.” Kuroo cười rộng thật rộng, và sự chân thành trong cách anh nói câu đó làm Yaku trong một giây chẻ đôi quên mất cách để thở.

Anh lôi Yaku vào nhà; nó vẫn tàn tạ như hồi thế kỉ 21, mặc dù có hiện đại hơn một chút – Yaku bắt gặp một chiếc hoverpod đỗ ở sân sau, và con robocat lượn qua chân cậu khi cậu ngồi xuống ghế có cảm giác gần giống thật.

“Cậu biết tớ sắp tới à?”

Kuroo vẫn đang mỉm cười, nhìn Yaku như thể không tin vào mắt mình. Yaku không biết nên hiểu thế nào cho đúng. Không bản thể nào khác của Kuroo đã nói gì về việc _mong chờ_ Yaku, và cậu tự hỏi liệu đây là dấu hiệu cho thấy cậu đã dành quá nhiều thời gian với tên ma pháp sư.

“Ừ,” anh nói. “Tớ có cảm giác này, cậu biết đó. Như thể có ai đó đang vắng mặt trong đời mình vẫn chưa đến vậy.”

Yaku cảm thấy hai tai mình nóng bừng. “Cậu nói gì vậy chứ,” cậu nói, dời mắt khỏi anh.

Kuroo giờ lại chuyển sang ngồi trước mặt cậu, trên một cái ghế đẩu chân bay, cố tình hạ ghế xuống đúng tầm mắt Yaku. “Nhưng mà có chuyện này. Rõ ràng cậu có biết tớ. Nhưng mà cậu là ai thế? Tớ không nghĩ tớ đã gặp cậu rồi.”

“Ờm, lần đầu tớ đến mà,” Yaku nói. “Yaku Morisuke đến từ thế kỉ 21. Nghe quen không, ma pháp sư?”

Biểu cảm của Kuroo sắc lên một chút, và tim Yaku nhảy lên tới họng. Không cần đến lời thứ hai, anh nhảy xuống khỏi ghế đẩu, chạy vào phòng ngủ chính – cái đầu hươu treo trên cánh cửa phòng ngủ đó đã có từ thế kỉ 15, cái _gì_ chứ – và quay trở lại với một chiếc máy chiếu mô hình ảo trong hai tay.

“Kenma!” Yaku thốt lên, chân mày nhướn cao. Một Kenma mô hình ba chiều đang ngồi trong chiếc máy, mắt dán vào chiếc máy chơi game trước mặt. Yaku cố hiểu ra sự việc. Ảo ảnh của Kenma – vậy nghĩa là –

Khuôn mặt Kuroo nở một nụ cười nhỏ buồn bã. “Tụi này không giữ được cơ thể em ấy. Hinata và đám bạn cứu được phần ý thức và chuyển nó thành ảo ảnh này. Họ… có lẽ sắp tải nó lên trung tâm lưu trữ rồi. Cho em ấy có cơ hội tái sinh.”

“Bao lâu rồi?” Yaku thầm thì.

“Ít nhất năm mươi năm rồi,” Kuroo nói.

Cơn đau đâm xuyên lồng ngực Yaku như dao.

“Em ấy đã hạnh phúc mà,” Kuroo nói, như thể đọc được tâm trí Yaku. Không có nghĩa là cậu ít đau hơn chút nào.

Kuroo đã chăm sóc Kenma từ hồi cậu ta loạng choạng bước vào nhà Kuroo giữa một đêm mưa ở thế kỉ 20, một cậu ma cà rồng đơn độc không có bầy. Đối với Kuroo và Yaku, Kenma đã trở thành một phần của cái gia đình sứt mẻ họ tạo ra qua chừng ấy năm.

Đáng lẽ ra Kenma đã xứng đáng được những thứ tốt hơn. _Vẫn_ xứng đáng được những thứ tốt hơn.

Nhưng Yaku là một du hành gia thời gian, và viết lại lịch sử là việc cậu giỏi làm nhất.

* * *

 

**(ii)**

**Thế kỉ 21, x2**

 

Kuroo đang nấu bữa tối khi Yaku lê lết ra khỏi phòng. Cậu trông rõ ràng là đỡ hơn lúc mới đến, tuy nhiên bây giờ khi mặc một trong mấy chiếc áo của Kuroo, trông cậu gầy đến đáng lo ngại.

“Ngủ ngon không?” anh hỏi thay cho lời chào, và Yaku đáp lại bằng một cái ngáp.

“Ừmm-hứm.”

“Vậy, tại sao cậu lại trở về đây lần này?” anh hỏi, giữ giọng mình bình thản và hướng về cái nồi đang khuấy, biết rõ rằng Yaku sẽ muốn tránh khỏi chủ đề nếu được hỏi trực tiếp. “Nhảy vậy dài quá đấy.”

Im lặng kéo dài một lúc lâu đến nỗi Kuroo có thể nghĩ rằng Yaku đã rời khỏi bếp, nhưng anh cảm thấy năng lượng của cậu phát tiết từ bên kia phòng.

“Đã bảo rồi, tớ nhớ cái giường mà.”

“Mỗi cái giường thôi à?”

Yaku thở dài, một âm thanh kéo dài thườn thượt đầy chịu đựng quen thuộc đến nỗi lồng ngực Kuroo nhói đau. Chắc chắn cậu biết thừa Kuroo muốn cậu nói gì, nhưng cậu không muốn nói ra. Lúc nào cũng quá sức cứng đầu, Yaku là thế.

Kuroo cảm thấy cậu bước đến gần. “Làm sao mà tớ nhớ cậu được nếu trong tương lai cậu cũng ở đó cùng tớ?”

“Này, mọi bản thể của tớ đều khác biệt mà.”

“Có lí đấy nhỉ,” Yaku ngập ngừng đồng ý, và cậu tựa trán vào vai Kuroo. “Có khi tớ thích cậu như thế này nhất ấy.”

“Tớ trong tương lai như thế nào?” Kuroo hỏi, mặc dù tim anh đập nhanh khi nghe Yaku nói vậy. Anh không thường xuyên được nghe cậu thú nhận điều gì thật _chân thành_ thẳng mặt vậy, và anh cũng nhớ Yaku.

Yaku rên lên với câu hỏi đó, như thể nhớ lại một kí ức kinh hoàng, và đấm anh thật nhẹ.

“Kinh khủng. Vẫn ngủ với hai cái gối. Vẫn là bạn thân nhất với Bokuto. Khoan, có khi còn thân hơn ấy, tớ không biết. Nên là khá giống bây giờ. Có khi mạnh hơn và tọc mạch hơn trước nữa.”

Kuroo cười khẩy. “Biết được rằng tớ không thay đổi nhiều cũng vui, hử.”

“Tớ nói rồi, tớ chỉ về đây vì thức ăn, thế thôi.”

“Ờ, hẳn rồi,” Kuroo bật cười. “Giỏi lắm, làm tớ tổn thương rồi này, Yakkun.”

Yaku cũng cười, sáng bừng và lấp lánh, và Kuroo tắt bếp. “Đi nào, ăn tối thôi.”

Cũng lâu rồi anh mới có người cùng dùng bữa.

* * *

 

**(7)**

**Thế kỉ 24, x1**

 

Hôm nay đến lượt Yaku nấu ăn, một việc hiếm hoi, và Kuroo đã bỏ ngang bất kì việc gì đang làm, thay vào đó chọn ngồi ườn xác bên bàn ăn và xem Yaku nấu nướng. Đây là lần đầu tiên từ hôm Yaku đến một tuần trước chỉ có hai người bọn họ – Kenma đã ra ngoài đi dạo quanh, chắc đã chán ở nhà cả ngày.

Thế thì tốt nhất cứ nói toạc móng heo ra vậy.

“Kenma chết ở thế kỉ 27,” cậu nói, tay cho vài miếng hành vào chảo, nghe cách chúng kêu xèo xèo trong chảo nóng. Cậu cố hết sức không nhìn Kuroo. “Tụi mình không chữa lành cho em ấy được. Các pháp sư và người chữa thương trong tương lai không biết làm thế nào để giúp.”

“Và?”

Giọng Kuroo nghe căng thẳng. Yaku cố không nghĩ đến khuôn mặt anh ở thế kỉ 27 khi anh mang mô hình ảo ảnh của Kenma ra.

“Cuối cùng tụi mình tải cậu ấy lên trung tâm lưu trữ.”

Kuroo yên lặng một lúc thật lâu. “Được rồi.”

“Thế thôi hả? Được rồi á?” Yaku cảm thấy một thứ gì đó cuộn mình sâu trong người, nóng đỏ và cháy rực. Sao Kuroo nghe vô tư lự về chuyện đó thế? Anh không _quan tâm_ à?

Kuroo bật ra một âm thanh nghèn nghẹn không biết có phải tiếng cười hay không. Yaku ném rau củ vào chảo có lẽ mạnh hơn cần thiết.

“Vốn cậu đã có ý định thay đổi dòng lịch sử này rồi.”

Cậu chớp mắt; Kuroo nói câu đó như một lời khẳng định, chứ không phải một câu hỏi. “Nên là dù nó có xảy ra rồi, tớ biết cậu cũng sẽ làm gì đó mà.”

Yaku ghét những lúc Kuroo nói đúng. Kuroo biết điều này rất rõ.

“Tớ sẽ về quá khứ,” cậu nói, và với Kuroo như vậy là đủ cho một câu trả lời. “Nhưng tớ sẽ cần cậu giúp.”

“Tớ giúp á? Tại sao?” Yaku liếc nhìn Kuroo, kẻ đang nhìn đăm đăm về phía lưng Yaku.

“Cậu biết Kenma bị biến thành ma cà rồng khi nào không? Nếu không còn cách nào khác, có lẽ tớ sẽ bám theo em ấy thôi.”

Kuroo nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ, cặp mày nhíu lại. “Em ấy cũng không rõ việc ấy đâu. Tớ đoán là thế kỉ 18 hay 17 hay sao ấy? Tớ chỉ gặp em ấy đâu đó giữa thế kỉ 20 thôi.”

Yaku ừm một tiếng. “Thế thì thế kỉ 18 nhé.”

* * *

 

**(8)**

**Thế kỉ 18, x1**

 

Kuroo của thế kỉ 18 khiến cậu bất ngờ bằng cách đón chào cậu bằng một nhánh tỏi tươi.

“Tớ chỉ muốn đảm bảo rằng cậu không phải một tên ma cà rồng giả làm du hành gia thời gian yêu thích của tớ thôi,” anh lí sự. Yaku nén lại một tiếng cười khi nghe thấy, vừa vì Kuroo quá vớ vẩn, vừa vì sự trùng hợp trớ trêu của điều anh đang nói.

“Ma cà rồng hả,” cậu nói khi theo bước Kuroo vào căn nhà. “Cậu có thể ngửi thấy họ, đúng không?”

Câu bình phẩm này có vẻ là một phát hiện mới đối với Kuroo, bởi vì anh dừng lại và cân nhắc câu nói của cậu. Yaku khịt mũi – bản thể thế kỉ 21 của Kuroo có thế làm trò đó, nên có lẽ Kuroo này đơn giản là chưa phát hiện ra. “Dù sao thì bây giờ ma cà rồng là mối hiểm họa lớn nhất đối với loài người hay sao thế?”

Còn lâu mới đúng. Con người sẽ luôn là kẻ thù lớn nhất của chính họ. Sau khi du hành qua nhiều thiên niên kỉ, Yaku có thể đảm bảo điều này.

Kuroo ngửa đầu cười lớn. “Không! Nhưng họ là những kẻ loài người bây giờ sợ nhất. Phát hiện kẻ thù ngay sát nách ấy, cậu hiểu chứ? Tớ bận kinh người với các kiểu người thường tới hỏi xin lời nguyền và bùa canh gác, và ma cà rồng tới tìm sự bảo vệ. Làm người trung gian khó quá,” anh than phiền.

Tính tò mò được gợi lên, Yaku uống một ngụm dài từ cốc của mình. “Lời nguyền á? Cho ma cà rồng hả?”

Kuroo gật đầu. “Có một số người muốn thế giới sụp đổ hay sao ấy. Người ta muốn tớ đầu độc ma cà rồng, đặt dấu hiệu của Cain, hoặc thanh tẩy họ, hay…” anh nhăn nhó, “căn bản là làm cho họ khổ sở thôi.

“Nhưng mà tớ không nguyền rủa họ thật đâu. Tớ đưa người ta mấy cái bùa bảo vệ để ma cà rồng không đến gần họ thôi.”

“Đi ngược lại tiêu chí làm việc hở?” Yaku bình phẩm, và Kuroo bật cười.

“Không. Ma cà rồng không đích thị là tốt hay xấu, và tớ không có quyền đi loanh quanh nguyền rủa người ta.” Khuôn miệng anh mím lại bực bội, như thể cắn phải một thứ khó chịu. “Nhưng mà nghe bảo có một pháp sư nào đó đang nguyền kẻ khác lấy tiền đấy. Không chắc là đồn hay thật, nhưng tớ thấy nói cậu ta là học viên nổi loạn của Oikawa hay sao à.”

 _Oikawa_. Cái tên nghe quen quen, nhưng Yaku không nhớ cậu đã nghe đến ở đâu và trong thế kỉ nào. “Ai-?”

“Cậu biết tụi Seijou không?”

Yaku gật – họ là một hội đông những pháp sư và người chữa thương đặc biệt thuần thục, nhưng họ thường rất khép kín và không giao du với người ngoài nhiều. Yaku đã từng làm việc qua với một trong số họ; những gì ít ỏi còn lại cậu biết là nghe từ những người khác.

“Oikawa là người đứng đầu. Bây giờ anh ta là pháp sư giỏi nhất đấy. Không biết tại dòng thời gian của cậu anh ta có còn sống không, nhưng chắc ảnh sẽ đi vào lịch sử với tư cách người lãnh đạo giỏi nhất của Seijou có khi.

“Năm nay anh ta nhận bốn học viên. Có lời đồn rằng ảnh không ưa một người trong số đó và từ chối nhận thằng cu, rồi thằng học viên đấy giờ đang nhận đủ các thể loại yêu cầu mà không quan tâm gì đến đạo đức hết. Bao gồm cả việc đặt những lời nguyền không thể đảo ngược, hay gần như không thể, lên ma cà rồng.” Kuroo nhăn mặt. “Nhưng tớ không nghĩ cậu ta là một pháp sư hắc ám đâu. Từ những gì nghe được, cậu ta có vẻ… lạc lối, hay là không hiểu chuyện nhỉ? Thì thằng chả cũng bị thầy dạy bỏ rơi chứ còn gì nữa.”

Một lời nguyền. Một lời nguyền có thể giải thích được việc đã xảy ra với Kenma, Yaku nghĩ.

“Cậu đang im lặng kinh lắm đấy.” Kuroo nói. “Dù sao thì cậu vẫn chưa nói tại sao cậu lại -”

“Cậu pháp sư nổi loạn đó tên gì vậy?” Yaku cắt ngang.

Kuroo chớp mắt. “Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

* * *

 

**(9)**

**Thế kỉ 18, x1**

 

Dù là vì bầu không khí vương giả bao quanh, hay là sự rung động của phép thuật, hay là thứ màu xanh ngọc nhẹ nhàng mà ngầm mãnh liệt của năng lượng phát tiết, mọi thứ quanh Oikawa đối với Yaku đều được đánh vần là _nguy hiểm_.

Oikawa mang trên mặt ví dụ điển hình của một nụ cười quyến rũ – bình thản, đáng sợ và lôi cuốn cùng một lúc. Pháp sư, Yaku đã phát hiện ra qua nhiều năm làm việc cùng họ, có khuynh hướng cười như thế, đủ để người khác mất cảnh giác quanh họ.

Nhưng Yaku không còn lạ gì việc phải đối mặt với sự cuốn hút. Dù sao thì cậu cũng chả dây với một tên ma pháp sư không thể chịu nổi cả đời rồi. Cái quyến rũ của Oikawa có thể có tác dụng với những kẻ thiếu kinh nghiệm, nhưng Yaku cũng không phải dạng vừa.

“Oikawa-san,” cậu chào lịch sự.

“Yaku-kun!” Oikawa nói, như thể họ là những người bạn lâu không thấy mặt thay vì người lạ mới gặp lần đầu. “Vào đi, vào đi.”

Nhà anh ta có mùi bạc hà. Một người khác đang ngồi trên ghế; Oikawa xua người này ra một trong những chiếc ghế bành trống. “Đây là Iwa-chan, hội phó của tôi. Iwa-chan, gặp Yaku-kun, bạn của Đầu bù tóc rối-chan nào.”

À, Iwaizumi Hajime. Người duy nhất trong cả hội – _cả hội! với trên 400 pháp sư và người chữa thương tài năng!_ – mà Oikawa chịu nghe lời.

“Rất vui được gặp anh,” cậu nói. Iwaizumi đáp lại lời chào, nhưng ngoài ra vẫn lặng im.

“Vậy, Yaku-kun,” Oikawa nói, quay trở lại bàn uống cà phê với một món đồ uống màu tím nhạt, trước khi ngồi xuống bên cạnh Iwaizumi. Yaku nhìn nó đầy nghi ngờ, khiến cho Oikawa bật ra một tràng cười. “Đấy chỉ là nước ép dâm bụt với mật ong thôi, tôi không định đầu độc cậu đâu, còn lâu Iwa-chan mới để điều đó xảy ra khi cậu ấy đang trông,” anh ta nói, ném cho Iwaizumi một nụ cười thoải mái, và người kia chỉ đảo mắt đáp lại. “Đằng nào thì, Đầu bù-chan nói cậu muốn hỏi tôi chuyện gì đó về Tobio-chan hả?”

Mất một lúc Yaku mới đoán ra được  _Tobio-chan_ là ai.

“Phải, Kageyama. Tôi nghe nói dạo này cậu ta đang thực hiện phép thuật lên ma cà rồng một cách thiếu đạo đức phải không?”

Mặt Oikawa nhăn nhó đủ để một thằng nhóc đang tuổi dậy thì phải phát khiếp. “Sao mà  _tôi_ biết được nó đang làm gì chứ?” anh ta bắt đầu  _rên rỉ_ , và Iwaizumi bạt cho anh ta một cái vào đầu.

“Thôi ngay nhá, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi nói. Anh quay sang Yaku vẻ hối lỗi. “Không may là không ai trong chúng tôi thực sự theo dõi hành tung của Kageyama. Chúng tôi cũng nghe đồn đoán rồi, dĩ nhiên, nhưng Shittykawa đây,” Oikawa bật lên một âm thanh phản đối trước cái tên đó, “ra lệnh rằng cả hội không ai được dây vào Kageyama cả.”

Hừm. Vậy là ngõ cụt rồi. Nhưng mà cậu đã xuống đến tận đây, và cả hai pháp sư đều không có vẻ hiềm khích như cậu đã lo ngại, nên Yaku bèn thử vận may.

“Cậu ta là kiểu học sinh như thế nào?”

Oikawa và Iwaizumi nhìn nhau, trước khi Oikawa nói hơi dằn dỗi, “Tobio-chan là một thiên tài.”

Yaku nhìn anh ta chằm chằm, không dám chắc ý nghĩa của câu bình phẩm trên. May thay, Iwaizumi có vẻ nhận ra sự bỗi rối trên mặt cậu và nhanh chóng giải thích cặn kẽ. “Hồi đó – bây giờ nữa – Kageyama là một pháp sư đặc biệt tài giỏi. Hẳn thằng nhóc sẽ vượt qua Oikawa một khi kiểm soát được phép thuật của mình, nhưng xui một nỗi là hồi ở Seijou, thằng này lại được gọi là một… kẻ tham quyền lực. Luôn luôn tìm cách để vươn lên, nhưng không theo lối tốt.

“Cậu ta học nhanh lắm, và có thể sử dụng phép thuật theo những cách mà chúng tôi chỉ có thể mơ tới thôi, nhưng làm việc với cậu ta khó kinh khủng, tại cái kiểu đối xử với người khác thôi. Con người, đối với Kageyama, đơn giản chỉ là công cụ thôi.”

Yaku nhìn đăm đăm vào cốc nước trong tay. Món nước ép dâm bụt ngọt thì ngọt thật, nhưng nghe Iwaizumi kể chuyện xong, nó gần như đắng nghét.

“Vậy anh nghĩ có khả năng cậu ta đang nguyền rủa thuê thật à?”

Oikawa nghếch mũi lên trời. “Mong là không, thế thì chẳng làm nhơ đi danh tiếng của tôi nữa. Nhưng mà tôi không cho là không thể đâu. Lòng tham quyền lực cũng có thể chuyển thành tham của cải chứ.”

* * *

 

**(10)**

**Thế kỉ 18, x1**

 

Để mà nói là cậu xuất hiện tại quán cà phê nơi đã hẹn gặp Kageyama với chút run run là đã giảm bớt đi rồi. Gió cắn vào má cậu, mùa đông thầm thì qua không khí khi cậu chui vào quán. Sự nôn nao dịu đi phần nào khi cậu nhắc mình nhớ rằng Kuroo cũng ở đó, ngồi trong bộ dạng hoá trang cách đó vài bàn, sẵn sàng để hỗ trợ Yaku lỡ Kageyama có định làm gì bất bình thường.

Kageyama đến đúng giờ. Cậu ta cuốn mình trong một chiếc áo choàng den, cử chỉ thanh nhã khi nói chuyện cùng dáng người nhỏ bé đọi mũ trùm đầu bên cạnh. Yaku nhìn thân ảnh thấp bé kia nghi ngờ – đó là đồng sự à? Kẻ thân cận? Hay quỷ được triệu hồi? Cậu rõ ràng chưa nghe nói chuyện Kageyama có cộng sự hay gì hết.

Bên dưới mũ trùm đầu, cậu không nhìn ra rõ lắm, nhưng người đó đang nhảy lên nhảy xuống để cố bắt kịp Kageyama. Nhìn vậy khiến Yaku nhớ đến một người nào đó, nhưng cậu không chắc đó là ai.

“Yaku-san,” Kageyama nói khi cậu ta cuối cùng cũng đến bàn, cúi mình nhanh và lịch sự, một cử chỉ được Yaku đáp lại, rồi chỉ một ngón tay gần như buộc tội về phía tay bạn, đi kèm một cái lườm. “Đây là Hinata. Thằng hát rong. Như con đỉa. Phiền phức bỏ bà.”

Thứ gì đó trong dạ dày Yaku lộn một vòng khi nghe thấy cái tên.  _Hinata –_?

Bật lên một tiếng kêu cáu tiết, Hinata cởi mũ trùm đầu, để lộ ra mái tóc màu cam Yaku biết chỉ thuộc về có  _mỗi_ Hinata Shouyou, và giũ chỗ tuyết trên đấy lên người Kagayama, và bị cậu ta đẩy đi với một tiếng  _chậc_. Trông Hinata hoàn toàn không để bụng. Yaku tự hỏi liệu cậu có nên lo lắng khi Hinata đang bị đối xử bạo lực đến mức này bởi một pháp sư quyền năng mà không phiền lòng lấy một chút.

“Rất vui được gặp anh, Yaku-san!” cậu ta cười toe toét, trước khi biểu cảm chuyển thành bối rối. “Ta đã gặp nhau chưa nhỉ?”

Yaku lắc đầu, “Chưa, chưa đến.”

Theo như Yaku biết thì chưa. Lần đầu cậu gặp Hinata là vào thế kỉ 20, cùng khoảng cậu gặp Kenma. Chắc chắn là không phải ở đây, và hoàn toàn chắc chắn không phải trước mặt Kageyama.

Dù sao đi nữa – quanh bàn bây giờ không một tiếng động, và Kageyama và Hinata đều đang nhìn cậu đầy trông đợi. “Ờ, thì, anh là một du hành gia thời gian, chắc Kuroo cũng nói rồi. Anh nghe nói hai người đang làm việc nguyền rủa ma cà rồng?”

Kageyama và Hinata cùng đớ cả người ra. Có thể cậu không biết rõ Kageyama, nhưng Hinata, theo cậu biết, thì đặc biệt không có khả năng nói dối. Trong tương lai thằng nhóc cũng nói dối tệ hại đến sợ, nên Yaku dám cá rằng phiên bản trẻ hơn này còn tệ nữa – vậy có nghĩa là cái bản mặt lơ ngơ bây giờ là thật. Hử.

“Nguyền rủa á?” cả hai đồng thanh nhắc lại, và Yaku ngay lập tức suỵt cho một cái, nhận thấy rất rõ những ánh nhìn người ta đang hướng vào minh.

 _Hử_. Nếu Kageyama không đi nguyền thuê thì cậu ta làm gì?

“Phả-? Thực ra anh đang không biết liệu cậu có thể giúp anh nguyền một gã ma cà rồng này không,” cậu nói, làm bộ ngây thơ. “Hắn đang làm phiền một số dân làng, hoặc là anh nghe nói thế. Nếu giúp được thì anh sẽ trả cậu hậu đấy.”

Cả hai cùng rớt hàm, và Kageyama bắt dầu khua tay loạn xạ khắp bốn phương tám hướng và đập phải mặt Hinata không dưới hai lần, còn bản thân mặt cậu ta thì đỏ bừng vì xấu hổ. “E- Ờ- xin lỗi- hình như anh tìm gặp nhầm người rồi?”

“Tụi em  _không bao giờ_ nguyền rủa ma cà rồng nào hết!” Hinata xen vào vẻ cáu gắt, giọng y hệt như Yaku từng nghe trong tương lai khi Kuroo gọi thằng nhóc là  _chibi-chan_. “Tụi em chỉ xử lí ma cà rồng bằng cách ếm bùa trừ tà lên họ khi họ bị mất kiểm soát thôi! Em rất xin lỗi, Yaku-san, nhưng anh nhầm người rồi! Kageyama! Đi thôi!”

Cậu ta sắp sửa lôi Kageyama đi (một việc làm khá ấn tượng) khi Yaku đứng dậy ngăn cả hai lại và suy ra vấn đề, cố tình lờ đi việc cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười khùng khục đến từ phía Kuroo đang ngồi giả dạng một quý bà với con mèo cưng.

Hinata khá giỏi trong việc xét đoán con người, một tài năng đến từ dòng máu bán tiên của mình, và cậu ta sẽ không dây dưa với Kageyama và  _thân_ với tên pháp sư đến thế nếu Kageyama xấu xa như Oikawa nói. Hẳn rồi, Yaku nghĩ, Kageyama có phần cục cằn, thô lỗ, khô khan và rõ ràng là không giỏi đối nhân xử thế, nhưng cậu ta tài giỏi và chắc là độc ác bằng Kyoutani của Seijou – nghĩa là hoàn toàn không. Yaku đã làm việc với Kyoutani một lần ở thế kỉ 23 để giải quyết một vụ giết người, và từ đó lần đầu tiên hiểu được vì sao người ta không nên đánh giá sách qua bìa.

Như vậy có nghĩa là: bớt một kẻ thù, thêm một đồng minh. Hoàn hảo.

 

“Vậy thì ý anh là cậu ma cà rồng này bị ảnh hưởng bởi một chứng bệnh mà không ai trong tương lai có thể chữa được,” Kageyama nói đầy suy tư. “Ừm, thực ra cũng có thể là nguyền đấy.”

“Có khi tại câu thần chú mà cậu dùng đấy!” Hinata nói, nảy lên nảy xuống trên ghế, chỉ dừng lại khi Kageyama lườm cậu ta cháy mặt.

“Cái  _nào_?”

“Cái đó đó! Cái mà kêu  _frzzzzh_ đó, biết không? Tớ đọc thấy nó có tác dụng phụ đấy! Mấy tuần trước cậu dùng mà, nhớ không?”

Kageyama ngơ ra một lúc trước khi hiểu ra vấn đề. “Ô, nó á?”

Lúc này Kuroo đang nghe lén, Yaku hoàn toàn chắc chắn – cậu có thể thấy Kuroo nghiêng người một cách không kín đáo lắm về phía bàn họ ngồi.

“Ừ! Đấy! Cái mà cậu dùng để yểm lên Daishou ấy!”

“Daishou?”

“À, hắn là một con ma rắn hắc ám phá phách nhiều khu dân cư,” Kageyama giải thích. “Em dùng _Sanctuin_ – ờm, một thần chú thanh tẩy – với hắn.”

“Ô hô hô, chú mày dùng  _Sanctuin_ à?” Đó, Yaku biết ngay mà. Kuroo có bao giờ giỏi giữ mình không bị chú ý đâu. Kể cả bây giờ, khi anh chui vào bàn ngồi cạnh Yaku, cười toe toét với Kageyama và Hinata bằng khuôn mặt giả trang, làm cả hai nhìn anh bằng bản mặt nghi ngờ.

“Ư-ừ,” Kageyama nói, mắt nheo lại. “Còn bà là…?”

“Oi, thôi đi,” Yaku nói, tay chọc mạnh vào đùi Kuroo. “Đây là Kuroo, thằng ma pháp sư ấy.”

“Chả vui gì cả đâu nhá, Yakkun,” Kuroo mắng cậu với một cái bĩu môi hoàn toàn không phù hợp với ngoại hình thanh lịch của quý bà anh đang giả dạng. “Rất vui được gặp hai người, chibi-chan và Kageyama-kun.”

Cả hai người kia cùng cau có với anh. Chà, đã bắt đầu làm phiền người khác rồi đây. Dù ở dòng thời gian nào đi nữa, Kuroo cũng không bao giờ thay đổi.

“Vậy, chú mày dùng  _Sanctuin_ ,” Kuroo nói, quay trở lại với chất giọng khách sáo. “Anh đoán là nó giải thích được nhiều thứ đây.”

“Thế hả?” Yaku hỏi khi cậu nhìn Kuroo.

“Ờ!  _Sanctuin_ ngay lập tức thanh tẩy mọi ma quỷ trong một vòng bán kính một dặm quanh vị trí thực thi. Ở trình độ pháp thuật của chú mày lúc này, có thể là chú đã vô tình ếm cả Kenma. Có thể thằng nhóc đã bị ảnh hưởng gián tiếp – chắc là em ấy đã ở ngay rìa vùng ảnh hưởng, thế nên trong dòng thời gian của Yaku, em ấy mới chỉ phát triệu chứng muộn đến thế.”

Miệng Kageyama há hốc trong một hình chữ O ngồ ngộ, và cậu ta nói bằng một giọng thầm thì, “Vậy thì, lời chú thanh tẩy căn bản là đốt cháy cậu ấy từ trong ra ngoài.”

Yaku cảm thấy cậu đáng lẽ ra nên tức giân với Kageyama – vì (có lẽ) đã làm Kenma chịu đựng nhiều đến thế, mà lại hoàn toàn không cần thiết, suốt chừng ấy năm, vì (có lẽ) đã giết Kenma. Như thể cảm nhận được cảm xúc của Yaku, Kuroo đặt một bàn tay lên đầu gối cậu.

Hơi ấm từ bàn tay Kuroo như neo giữ cậu lại, và Yaku biết, một cách thông suốt, rằng có lẽ Kageyama cũng không hề biết, kể cả khi đó là lỗi của cậu ta.

* * *

 

**(11)**

**Thế kỉ 18, x1**

 

Cái đêm mà Yaku đến trang trại nơi Kageyama dự định thanh tẩy con quỷ rắn Daishou là một đêm mù sương. Kuroo đứng bên cạnh cậu, cả hai nguỵ trang bằng một bùa chú trong khi đợi Kageyama đến.

Trên nền đất trước mặt họ, Kuroo đã gieo một thần chú quan sát giúp họ có thể nhìn thấy được vùng lân cận và canh chừng Kenma. _Camera an ninh_ _ma thuật_ , Yaku nghĩ bụng và ngay lập tức phải nén lại tiếng cười đang chực trào lên trong họng.

Chắc là Yaku sẽ phải nhảy lại lúc này của ngày hôm nay một lần nữa, nếu Kenma xuất hiện vào hôm nay. Với lượng thông tin ít ỏi cậu có về thời điểm biến thành ma cà rồng của Kenma, cậu chỉ có thể hy vọng mình đang ước đoán đúng, hoặc nếu không cậu sẽ phải nhảy ngược thời gian thêm vài lần nữa để tìm cho ra. Có thể chuyện này sẽ biến thành lang thang đi theo Kenma khắp nơi, nếu Yaku có thể tìm thấy cậu ta, nhưng Yaku mong cậu sẽ không phải làm đến mức đấy.

Yaku dừng lại một thoáng để ngẫm nghĩ liệu có cơ nào cậu cũng sẽ bị  _Sanctuin_ thanh tẩy không. Lo lắng vậy là ngốc nghếch, Yaku biết vậy. Cậu còn con người hơn Kuroo, nên cậu sẽ ổn thôi. Nhưng cậu cũng đâu có phải người  _bình thường_ , và ô, nhỡ đâu thần chú lại ảnh hưởng đến Kuroo thì sao – Kuroo ngồi dịch lại gần, và nói nhỏ dưới hơi thở: “Làm sao mà căng thẳng thế, Yakkun?”

Lo vậy là ngốc nghếch, Yaku tự nhắc lại. “Tụi mình có bị ảnh hưởng không?”

Kuroo há hốc miệng nhìn cậu, và Yaku thề dạ dày cậu lộn tùng phèo khi cậu run rẩy nghe Kuroo nói, “Trong người cậu có chỗ nào hắc ám thế? Não à? Tớ biết tớ không bị đâu.”

Được rồi, cái  _gì_ cơ.

Yaku thực sự không trông đợi cái này.

“Thần chú chỉ có tác dụng với ma quỷ và xác sống thôi,” Kuroo nói với một tiếng cười nhỏ.

Yaku cau có, và suýt nữa bắt đầu cho Kuroo ăn đòn, khi Kageyama và Hinata xuất hiện trong tầm nhìn và từ ngữ tuột khỏi môi cậu. Trong gió đêm lạnh lẽo, chiếc áo choàng khoác quanh vai Kageyama bay thật rộng. Trông cậu ta gần như một thành viên hoàng tộc, Yaku nghĩ. Tuy nhiên, ảo giác đó biến mất khi Hinata nhảy ra trước mặt Kageyama, và Kageyama thô bạo đẩy cậu ta xuống sàn nhà.

“Một cặp đôi kì quặc,” Kuroo quan sát và cười nhẹ.

“Ờ, đúng đấy.”

Kageyama gõ lên cánh cửa gỗ sồi và được một người phụ nữ đẩy vào trang trại, Hinata theo sát đằng sau. Nghi thức thanh tẩy sắp diễn ra, nếu thông tin Yaku có là đúng. Cậu nhìn xuống thần chú quan sát trước mặt, thứ đang chiếu những khung hình ảnh hình chữ nhật trên mặt đất, nhảy từ địa điểm này tới địa điểm khác.

Không có dấu hiệu của Kenma ở bất cứ đâu.

“Bình tĩnh nào,” Kuroo nói, hơi thở cù vào tai cậu, và Yaku giật mình vì cử động đột ngột kia.

“Cậu sẽ tìm thấy mà,” Kuroo nói trước khi Yaku kịp mở miệng. Khuôn mặt anh mang một biểu cảm kì lạ trông như thể vừa nhăn nhó vừa mỉm cười.

“Ý tớ là,” Kuroo nhún vai khi anh chuyển ánh mắt mình hướng về hình chiếu trên mặt đất. “Tớ không biết em ấy đâu. Kenma, thế đấy. Tớ chưa gặp em ấy. Nhưng theo cách cậu nói về thằng bé, rõ ràng em ấy là một người quan trọng đối với cả hai đứa mình. Cậu sẽ tìm thấy thôi.”

Yaku mỉm cười khi nghe thấy.

“Tụi mình sẽ tìm thấy, ý cậu là thế hả,” cậu nói. “Chắc là tớ hơ- Kenma!”

Có một bóng người đang di chuyển ngay góc hình chiếu, gần chỗ mà Yaku nhận ra là Sông Ishikari. Kuroo ngay lập tức mở rộng khung hình và Yaku cảm thấy một gánh nặng được nhấc khỏi tim. Là Kenma, không thể nhầm lẫn được – “Đầu pudding,” Kuroo nói ở bên cạnh cậu một cách đầy hứng thú, như Kuroo luôn nói trong tương lai – nhưng Kenma ở đây trông đói khát; đói khát và gầy gò và ốm yếu khi cậu ta thận trọng ngồi xuống, tựa vào một hàng rào gỉ sét chạy dọc những khu nhà.

“Toạ độ của em ấy?” Yaku hỏi.

Điều đó xảy ra giữa lúc Kuroo đang gieo bùa định vị.

Thật ra cũng không có gì nhiều. Yaku sẽ không để ý nếu cậu không chờ đợi. Một làn sóng xanh nhạt, gần như vô hình lan ra từ đằng sau trang trại, có lẽ là nơi Kageyama vừa mới thực thi  _Sanctuin_. Yaku cảm thấy nó lan qua người – một cảm giác lành lạnh truyền từ đầu đến chân – và để ý cách nó dừng lại ở bên trái người Kenma.

“Có lẽ là giả thuyết của cậu đúng rồi,” Yaku lẩm bẩm với Kuroo, người đang tập trung vào lời chú định vị, vạch nên những hình thù khó hiểu lên nền đất.

“Tìm thấy rồi,” Kuroo thông báo. “Và có vẻ lời thần chú cũng vướng phải em ấy một chút.”

“Tớ để ý thấy rồi,” Yaku nói với một tiếng thở dài và nhiều hơn là một chút nhẹ nhõm. “Thế thì đến lúc thay đổi lịch sử rồi đây.”

* * *

 

**(iii)**

**Thế kỉ 21, x2**

 

Căn nhà hoàn toàn im lặng khi Kuroo bước chân trần khỏi phòng vào sáng hôm sau. Yaku chưa thức dậy – hôm qua cậu đã đi ngủ sớm, vẫn mệt lử vì cú nhảy dài. Chắc dạo này cậu cũng nhảy dài thường xuyên hơn, vì hôm qua cậu có thể dậy ăn tối sau một giấc ngủ ngắn dù cho khoảng cách nhảy quá xa. Lần đầu tiên Yaku nhảy một cú dài về dòng thời gian này, cậu đã bất tỉnh nguyên một ngày rưỡi, khiến Kuroo cảnh cáo cậu không được làm vậy nữa.

Tuy vậy, Yaku đã bao giờ nghe lời anh đâu. Yaku luôn nói rằng anh lo lắng quá nhiều, giống như anh vẫn hay bảo Yaku chăm chút người khác thái quá. Nếu Yaku không chăm lo được cho bản thân mình thì phải có ai khác làm hộ chứ, phải không?

Và dù Yaku trông không có vẻ vậy, nhưng cậu đã thấy nhiều chiến tranh và mâu thuẫn hơn cả Kuroo lúc này. Và kể cả khi đó là một phần công việc của Yaku, biết như vậy không làm Kuroo lo lắng ít hơn chút nào.

Dù sao thì Yaku cũng là một du hành gia thời gian kiêm nhà ngoại giao cơ mà. Cậu đã được điều đến nhiều thế kỉ khác nhau để cố và giảm thiểu, chưa nói đến dập tắt, các thể loại tranh chấp trước khi chúng có thể xảy ra, để làm lại lịch sử. Nhưng dù cho cố gắng cỡ nào, không phải lúc nào cậu cũng có thể một tay thay đổi cách nhìn của một quốc gia về một quốc gia khác.

Lần này, Yaku đã gặp may. Trong hai năm đi xa, cậu đã đến thế kỉ 9, 15, 25, 28, 30 và 40 và không có một chấn thương nặng nào, ngoài một bộ sưu tập kha khá những trầy xước và bầm tím và có lẽ là một hai vết thương thực sự.

Thế không có nghĩa là lúc nào Yaku cũng may mắn đến thế. Vết sẹo khổng lồ vạch một đường chéo lưng cậu là minh chứng cho điều đó.

Yaku đã từng kể cho anh nghe về nó: cậu đã cố xử lí một mâu thuẫn đã có từ lâu giữa hai hội pháp sư, khi các thành viên của hội, tin rằng Yaku là một tên phản bội và lật mặt, đã tố cáo cậu. Cậu đã bất tỉnh hơn tháng rưỡi; chỉ có nhờ Kuroo cậu mới sống sót được.

Kuroo đã dành nhiều đêm tưởng tượng xem vết thương đó đã trông thế nào. Một vết thương cỡ đó có lẽ đã khiến bản thể tương lai của anh phải cố hết sức để chữa lành. Nhưng cũng khá mừng khi biết rằng mọi bản thể trong tương lai của anh đều quan tâm đến Yaku nhiều như chính anh vậy – dù cho anh không có ở đó trong những cuộc phiêu lưu của cậu, một bản thể khác của Kuroo lại có, và suy nghĩ đó làm lặng lại phần nào sự lo âu trong tim anh.

“Chào buổi sáng,” Yaku lẩm bẩm, lò dò ra khỏi phòng ngủ cho khách để ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh Kuroo trên ghế dài. Cậu chưa tỉnh ngủ hẳn, điều này thể hiện rõ trong cách cậu dựa sát vào người Kuroo, thậm chí còn không phản đối khi Kuroo luồn một bàn tay vào mái tóc dợn sóng của cậu; một Yaku hoàn toàn tỉnh táo có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ làm một việc tình cảm như vậy kể cả khi phải đối mặt với cái chết.

“Chào buổi sáng,” Kuroo trả lời.

“Quên không hỏi, dạo này Kenma có qua chơi không?”

Kuroo nhướn một bên mày khi nghe thấy câu hỏi bất chợt này. “Mấy tuần trước em ấy vừa qua chơi. Em ấy đang ở cùng với chibi-chan và mấy đứa bạn.”

“À.” Một nụ cười nở ra bên khoé môi Yaku, mặc dù mắt cậu vẫn nhắm nghiền khi cậu thu mình sát vào hơi ấm phả ra từ Kuroo. “Nghe vậy mừng quá.”

* * *

 

**(12)**

**Thế kỉ 18, x1**

 

“Vậy,” Yaku vừa nói vừa cắn một miếng khoai tây, thưởng thức chỗ bơ chảy bên trên. “Cậu thử nói xem ta làm gì tiếp?”

Kuroo ngáp, duỗi người tại chỗ đang nằm trên chiếc sofa kiểu Pháp cổ. Kageyama và Hinata đang ở bên bàn, giở qua hàng đống sách thần chú để tìm một thứ cũng có hiệu lực như _Sanctuin_ , trừ đi tác dụng phụ.

“Có hai lựa chọn,” Kuroo kéo dài giọng. “Hoặc là tớ chịu trách nhiệm thanh tẩy -“

“Xin lỗi, nhưng không có chuyện đó đâu,” Kageyama cắt ngang. “Em không thể cứ thế để anh làm hộ việc em được thuê làm đâu, Kuroo-san. Oikawa-san từng nói với tụi em rằng một khi đã bắt đầu cái gì thì phải làm cho đến nơi đến chốn.”

“Chà, nói hay lắm, Kageyama,” Hinata vui vẻ nói, mũi vẫn chúi vào một quyển sách còn to hơn mặt. Kageyama rõ ràng đang kiềm nén lại mong muốn ném một trong mấy pho sách trên bàn vào người cậu ta.

“Ờ, thế thì phương án duy nhất anh mày có thể nghĩ ra là  _Lumiel_  thôi,” Kuroo nói tiếp, hoàn toàn thản nhiên. “Cái đó là được rồi, nhưng… chú sẽ cần đồng sự đấy.”

Lật nhanh qua cuốn sách thần chú, mắt Hinata sáng lên khi cậu ta cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy đúng trang. “ _Lumiel_ – thần chú thanh tẩy có tác dụng trục xuất sự hắc ám trong một mục tiêu ma quỷ. Cần hai pháp sư để thực hiện. Một người thực thi bùa trói, một người đọc thần chú thanh tẩy cùng một lúc. Khi thực hành thất bại sẽ thu hút thêm nhiều ma quỷ hắc ám.”

Yaku nhìn Kageyama và Kuroo nhìn nhau, một câu hỏi bất thành lời lửng lơ trong không khí – Kageyama sẽ tìm  _đâu_ ra một pháp sư thứ hai đây?

Nhưng rồi Hinata phá vỡ sự im lặng.

“Thế thì tớ thực thi bùa trói nhé!”

“Ha?” Kageyama quay ngoắt lại nhìn cậu ta, ngạc nhiên không thốt nên lời.

Hinata cười toe. “Mẹ tớ từng dạy tớ thần chú trói đặc biệt của người hát rong. Chúng mạnh tương đương với những thần chú mạnh nhất của pháp sư đấy!”

“Cái gì?” Mắt Kageyama giật giật. “Sao tớ chưa nghe cậu nói biết pháp thuật bao giờ?”

“Ai bảo cậu không hỏi cơ, Bakageyama,” Hinata lầu bầu. “Cần tớ chứng minh không?”

Khoé môi Kageyama cong lên thách thức. “Lên luôn.”

Tuy nhiên, cậu ta không có cơ hội nói thêm bất cứ điều gì, vì điều tiếp theo Yaku biết, Kageyama đang bị giữ lại bằng những sợi xích toả sáng trói chặt chân tay cậu ta vào ghế. “Cá-cái gì,” cậu ta lắp bắp. “Oi, Hinata. Thả tớ ra, thằng khốn nạn.”

Kuroo ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh cậu và trông hoàn toàn không bị làm phiền bởi sự bất ngờ này, nên Yaku quyết định ngồi xem, mặc dù cậu có thể nghĩ ra một ngàn lẻ một cách chuyện này có thể đi chệch hướng.

Cậu chưa tận mắt thấy Hinata dùng pháp thuật của những người hát rong bao giờ, và cậu tò mò. Tha cho cậu đi. Thêm nữa, dù có gì xảy ra thì cũng còn có Kuroo cơ mà.

Lúc này Hinata đang cười toe toét vui sướng, hơi có nét điên khùng. Yaku đã từng thấy cậu ta như vậy, đâu đó trong tương lai xa, và kí ức đó vẫn khiến cậu thấy lạnh dọc sống lưng. Nhưng Kageyama thậm chí còn không chớp mắt lấy một lần trước sự thù địch đột nhiên toả ra từ Hinata.

“Tớ vừa có thể thả cậu ra,” Hinata nói, nới lỏng xích ra một chút. Kageyama bắt đầu cựa quậy, “vừa có thể thít chặt lại,” một tiếng lách cách cứng đơ vang lên khi những chiếc dây xích quấn chặt hơn quanh chân ghế.

“Tổ sư nhà cậu,” Kageyama rít lên qua kẽ răng, trông như thể sắp phun ra lửa, nhưng Kuroo chen vào.

“Nào, nào, nếu hai người không phiền, thì làm ơn đừng làm mấy trò đồi bại đấy trong nhà tôi,” anh nói một cách thân thiện, làm cho Hinata và Kageyama ngay lập tức đỏ mặt bừng bừng. Hinata thả ngay dây xích trói; chúng biến mất vào thinh không.

Kuroo quay sang Yaku. “Thế thì coi như là xong rồi nhé. Tớ sẽ xử lí mọi hậu quả gián tiếp xảy ra nếu hai người kia thất bại, nhưng với tài năng của Kageyama-kun, tớ nghĩ sẽ không khó khăn gì để dùng  _Lumiel_ đâu.”

“Phải ha,” Yaku nói. “Thế thì làm sao mình bắt Kageyama-quá-khứ làm được đây?”

“Là  _Kageyama_ mà,” Hinata khúc khích, có vẻ đã lấy lại bình tĩnh sau cú đâm thọc của Kuroo. “Thằng đấy nó khờ lắm. Để em giúp cho, Yaku-san!”

* * *

 

**(13)**

**Thế kỉ 18, x1.5**

 

Khi quay trở lại ngày lễ thanh tẩy diễn ra, Yaku ngay lập tức đi tìm Kenma. Cậu đã để Kuroo ở lại thuyết phục Kageyama và Hinata rằng bản thể tương lai của họ đang tìm cách giúp đỡ một ma cà rồng gặp chuyện không may, với sự giúp đỡ của một bức vẽ nguệch ngoạc đã khiến Yaku  _thực sự_ đặt dấu chấm hỏi cho nguồn gốc tiên của Hinata và mức độ người lớn nói chung, đồng thời là toàn bộ bản chất mối quan hệ trông có vẻ là hoàn toàn bất đồng giữa thằng nhóc và Kageyama.

Nhưng trên đời này có một số điều không bao giờ có thể tìm hiểu được, nên Yaku cứ mặc kệ. Ngay lúc này đây, ưu tiên hàng đầu của cậu là tìm Kenma.

Họ đã thống nhất sẽ đưa Kenma về nhà Kuroo – mặc dù  _Lumiel_ sẽ không có bất cứ tác dụng phụ nào của  _Sanctuin_ , cả Kuroo lẫn Yaku đều đã đồng ý với nhau rằng Kenma cần phải được trông nom. Và dù sao đi nữa, nếu họ sau này sẽ nhận Kenma vào nhà trong thế kỉ 20, có khi đẩy nhanh tiến độ lên cũng được.

Cậu đang tựa mình trên thành cầu bắc ngang Sông Ishikari khi một bóng người đơn độc loạng choạng bước vào tầm mắt: Kenma, cuốn mình trong một chiếc áo choàng đen, run rẩy và tái xanh và gầy guộc. Ngực Yaku nhói lên trước tình cảnh ấy. Nhưng cậu là con người, và Kenma là ma cà rồng. Một cậu ma cà rồng đang  _đói_ và đầy thù địch. Yaku không có ngu đến nỗi đi đến trước Kenma để biến mình thành đồ ăn tối.

Thay vào đó, cậu đợi đến khi Kenma ngồi xuống trước hàng rào gỉ sét, rồi mới chậm rãi bước đến, trong tay nắm chặt lọ máu đã mang cho Kenma. Chừng đó sẽ đủ để xoa dịu cơn đói của Kenma cho đến khi Kuroo, Kageyama và Hinata bắt kịp họ.

Kenma có thể khá lừ đừ, và mệt mỏi, cũng như lơ đãng, nhưng có một điều chắc chắn: cậu ta hoang dại và nguy hiểm. Cậu ta quỳ dậy khi để ý thấy Kenma, nhe nanh ra như thể thách thức cậu đến gần.

Dĩ nhiên, Yaku vẫn cứ đến gần.

“Thả lỏng đi,” cậu nói một khi đã chắc rằng Kenma có thể nghe thấy mình. “Tôi không đến để làm hại em đâu. Tôi có mang thức ăn này.”

Mắt Kenma lướt qua Yaku, như thể không thể tin được sinh vật này đang nói chuyện với mình, và vai cậu ta so vào, một thói quên phòng vệ mà trong tương lai Yaku đã thấy không ít lần.

Yaku dịch lại gần hơn, cẩn thận tránh tiếp xúc bằng mắt – Kenma chưa bao giờ giỏi nhìn vào mắt người khác, và Yaku không muốn cậu ta cảm thấy bị đe doạ hơn. Cậu bèn tập trung vào cách làn da Kenma sáng lên ma quái trong cái tối giời tối đất của đêm.

Cậu đặt lọ máu trong tầm với của Kenma, và lùi lại một khoảng cách an toàn.

“Em uống cái đó được đấy,” cậu nói. Giữa đêm tĩnh lặng, giọng cậu truyền đi xa. “Không có độc đâu. Nếu có, em sẽ biết mà.”

Yên lặng.

Yaku nín thở.

Kenma cựa mình, một bàn tay xanh xao đưa ra cầm lấy chiếc lọ, nhẹ nhàng mở nút và uống.

Yaku thở ra nhẹ nhõm.

* * *

 

**(14)**

**Thế kỉ 25, x2**

 

Khi Yaku bước vào căn nhà, Kenma đang ngồi thu lu trên ghế sofa, tay cầm máy chơi game. Cậu ta không chỉ có một mình. Hinata đang ngồi cạnh, cầm một chiếc máy tương tự. Cả hai đang chơi một game multiplayer mà Yaku nhận ra là Guardcrest, thứ cậu mang về từ thế kỉ 31.

“Chào anh, Yaku-san,” Kenma nói dù cho tay đang giết một nhóm lớn quân của Hinata và thắng trận đấu, một nụ cười chiến thắng nhỏ bé làm bừng sáng cả khuôn mặt cậu. Hinata rên lên thất vọng rồi quay lại và nhận ra Yaku có mặt.

“Yaku-san!” cậu nhóc nói to, bật xuống khỏi ghế và lao về phía Yaku. Yaku loạng choạng dưới sức nặng của cậu nhóc, hụt hơi trong một giây trước khi lấy lại thăng bằng để xoa đầu Hinata. Cậu bán tiên không lớn lên nhiều sau lần gặp trước và vẫn hơi hơi thấp hơn chính Yaku.

“Nhóc nặng quá, Hinata ạ,” Yaku mắng yêu, nhưng Hinata vẫn hồn nhiên cười rộng hơn. “Kuroo đâu?”

“Chắc đang ngủ,” Kenma nói, tay bấm bắt đầu trò chơi mới. “Shouyou, có chơi tiếp không đây?”

“Có chứ,” Hinata cười toe, vội vã quay trở lại chỗ vừa ngồi.

“Anh đi tìm Kuroo đây,” Yaku quyết định, khi cả hai đứa kia bắt đầu trò chơi mới. Có hai âm thanh đồng ý phát ra từ phía chiếc ghế dài khi cậu bước vào phòng ngủ chính.

“Sao?” Kuroo nói thay cho lời chào khi Yaku đi vào. Anh đang thức – dĩ nhiên là thế rồi. “Chibi-chan càng ngày càng thân với Kenma, nhỉ?”

Yaku thả chiếc ba lô du lịch nhỏ xuống đất và ngồi phịch xuống chiếc ghế cạnh giường Kuroo. Kuroo quay lại, một con mắt vàng mở ra nhìn cậu.

“Ừa, đúng rồi,” Yaku cuối cùng cũng thừa nhận. “Tớ mừng lắm.”

“Cậu nghe hệt như một bà mẹ kiêu hãnh á,” Kuroo bình luận, giọng hứng thú, và nghe vậy, Yaku không thể ngăn được tiếng cười nghẹn vang lên từ cổ họng. Phải, cậu rất nhẹ nhõm, nhưng cũng rất tự hào.

Lần đầu tiên, Kenma là một cậu ma cà rồng cô đơn. Dĩ nhiên, cậu đã gặp Hinata, nhưng họ chưa bao giờ có có hội làm quen.

Tuy nhiên, lần này, với sự giúp đỡ của Hinata và Kageyama, Kenma đã bắt đầu giao tiếp với những người khác ngoài Kuroo và Yaku. Người quen của Hinata thì nhiều vô số kể, cả người trần lẫn kẻ bất tử, nên Kenma không bao giờ cô đơn nữa.

“Trước khi tớ thay đổi dòng lịch sử này,” cậu nói, ngả người dựa đầu vào lưng ghế, “Kenma đơn độc lắm. Tớ mừng là bây giờ em ấy đã có bạn rồi.”

Cậu có thể cảm thấy nước mắt nóng hổi chực trào sau mi, và thở ra một hơi, có phần xấu hổ. Kuroo không nói gì hết, chỉ dịch qua để kéo Yaku vào ôm một chút.

Giữa hai người họ không cần dùng đến từ ngữ. Trong một thế giới mà những con người như họ thường sống kiếp cô đơn, họ đã tìm thấy ở nhau một người bạn đồng hành khắp dọc ngang năm tháng.

* * *

 

**(15)**

**Thế kỉ 40, x2**

 

Yaku hé một con mắt ngái ngủ để thấy ánh sáng đang tràn vào qua cửa sổ. Mất một lúc cậu mới nhận biết được trọng lực nhân tạo đang kéo cơ thể cậu xuống, và ánh sáng kia không đến từ mặt trời, mà từ chiếc đèn chói sáng ngoài kia.

Cậu nằm đó một lúc trước khi nhỏm ngồi dậy, dành một khắc để nhớ đến hơi ấm mặt trời mà không thứ công nghệ nhân tạo nào có thể hoàn toàn bắt chước.

Đây là lần đầu cậu đến thế kỉ 40, cũng như lần đầu ngoài vũ trụ. Cậu… không thực sự thích trải nghiệm này cho lắm. Cậu đã đọc rất nhiều sách và tưởng tượng về cuộc sống ngoài vũ trụ, nhưng thực tế lại không giống. Một tí cũng không.

Từ khi họ tới Europa, Kenma dã chuyển ra ngoài, rời khỏi cái tổ tưởng tượng để dang rộng đôi cánh với ngọn gió lanh lẹ mang tên Hinata. Yaku không hề ngạc nhiên, thật đấy – sự thay đổi này cậu đã trông đợi từ lâu. Thành thực mà nói, cậu có hơi ngạc nhiên rằng Kenma và Hinata đã mất nhiều thời gian đến thế. Nhưng khi Kenma vắng mặt, căn hộ nhỏ xíu như chiếc container giữ lạnh giờ đây chỉ thuộc về Kuroo (và cậu) cảm thấy có chút trống vắng.

Có lẽ điều vui nhất khi ở lại đâu là Kuroo ở cùng phòng với cậu – đó là lần đầu tiên họ từng ở cùng một phòng, vì trước giờ Yaku toàn ở trong phòng dành cho khách của Kuroo. Có lẽ cậu cũng nên thay đổi dòng lịch sử đó nữa, Yaku nghĩ xa xăm –

Ở đây, cậu có thể thấy lồng ngực Kuroo nhấp nhô trong cái tĩnh lặng của căn phòng. Và thậm chí ở đây, tuốt ngoài vũ trụ, nhà Kuroo vẫn thơm thơm mùi quế. Ít ra, điều này không hề thay đổi.

Chắc là ở bên Kuroo như thế này cũng đâu có tệ.

Nhưng Yaku là Yaku, và ước vọng được du hành là một phần quan trọng của cuộc đời cậu, một phần của  _con người_ cậu, để mà nói thật lòng. Cậu không phải là kẻ có thể ở yên một chỗ quá lâu, và giờ đây khi Kenma đã có thể sống cuộc đời mà lần trước cậu không thể có cơ hội, Yaku đoán có lẽ đã đến lúc để trở về với  _anh_ – Kuroo  _của cậu_ , ở thế kỉ 21.

Bởi vì trong khi Kuroo vẫn là Kuroo dù ở thế kỉ nào đi nữa, và cậu quan tâm đến mọi bản thể của Kuroo như nhau – không có nghĩa anh phải biết – nhưng Kuroo ở thế kỉ 21, người đã ở bên cậu từ khi cậu thuần thục du hành thời gian, mới là người mà trái tim Yaku thuộc về.

Mức độ tình cảm sến súa trong suy nghĩ đó làm cậu muốn tởm, nên Yaku thọc ngón chân vào sườn Kuroo, khiến anh giật mình tỉnh dậy với một tiếng ré đầy bi ai.

“Cái gì đấy, Yakkun?!” anh kêu, đầu vẫn kẹp giữa hai chiếc gối.

“Dậy đi, thằng lười,” Yaku nói, không nén được nụ cười.

“Đừng có hỗn với chủ nhà không bị đạp ra ngoài đường đấy,” Kuroo rên rỉ.

“Hay nhở, lúc nào cậu chả nói thế nhưng mà tớ vẫn đang ở trong giường cậu này.”

“Thế đó, tớ sẽ nhốt cậu ở bên ngoài nhà tớ ở mọi thế kỉ khác đây.”

“Sao cậu dám,” Yaku giả vờ khiếp đảm thốt lên. Kuroo chui ra khỏi gối và ném cho Yaku một nụ cười ranh mãnh.

“Cứ thử xem.”

Khi họ quay trở lại với chuyện cãi cọ thường ngày, Yaku đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng. Sau lần này cậu sẽ về thế kỉ 21, mặc dù cậu thừa biết Kuroo sẽ cáu nhặng lên vì cậu nhảy dài như thế. Cậu không thích dừng lại một lần nữa ở một thế kỉ 30 tàn tạ vì chiến tranh trước khi quay về với Kuroo.

Nhưng trước tiên, họ phải ăn đã. Kể cả khi đồ ăn dạng lỏng thực sự là cái thứ đáng kinh tởm nhất nhân loại từng nghĩ ra. Cậu đói rồi.

* * *

 

**(iv)**

**Thế kỉ 21, x2**

 

“Vậy, cậu sẽ không bao giờ nói cho tớ biết vì sao cậu lại cảm thấy cần phải nhảy một cú dài mười chín thế kỉ chỉ để gặp tớ à?” Kuroo hỏi khi anh lật sang trang tiếp theo của một tờ tạp chí đang đọc. Cánh tay còn lại của anh ôm hờ người Yaku; cậu đang xem một video nào đó trên Youtube do Kenma gửi với dòng tin nhắn ‘Shouyou bảo em cho anh xem cái này’.

Anh chỉ nói nửa đùa nửa thật mà thôi. Nếu Yaku không muốn nói cho anh, thì Kuroo sẽ không ép. Nhưng vốn dĩ Yaku vẫn chưa nói đích xác rằng cậu không muốn nói chuyện này, như vậy là Kuroo vẫn còn đường để mà nhì nhèo và dai dẳng.

Yaku khoát tay cho qua. “Để tớ xem xong hẵng hỏi.”

Kuroo làm như được bảo. Yaku nhìn anh một cái, rồi đứng dậy, gạt tay Kuroo sang một bên. Kuroo cố không nhớ hơi ấm của Yaku quá nhiều.

“Đi ăn kem đi,” Yaku quyết định, chân dã bước được nửa đường ra cửa. Kuroo đảo mắt giả bực mình, nhưng vẫn đi theo.

Theo lời Yaku, tiệm kem cuối phố tồn tại đến đâu đó giữa thế kỉ 22 – chà, các tiệm kem thật nhất thời làm sao – nên Kuroo đến mỗi khi có cơ hội. Con đường đến đó đã thân quen: Kuroo ắt có thể đi đến đó mà không cần nhìn nếu cần, nên anh chuyển sang ngắm Yaku.

Yaku đang mặc một chiếc áo len mỏng in hình một dấu chân mèo cùng quần jeans, vừa đi hai tay vừa nhét túi quần. Cậu đang nhìn về phía trước. Kuroo tự hỏi cậu đang thấy gì – và vừa lúc đó Yaku quay lại, đúng lúc để bắt gặp anh nhìn chằm chằm.

“Gì thế?”

Kuroo cười khẩy. “Không phải ngày nào cũng được ngắm cái khác.”

Yaku khịt mũi và dộng cùi chỏ vào bụng anh, nhưng vẫn quay lại tập trung vào con đường trước mặt. “Rồi, rồi, thế thì tận dụng hết cỡ đi.”

Suốt con đường đến tiệm kem họ đi trong im lặng, thứ duy nhất cắt ngang là tiếng sỏi lạo xạo dưới chân và tiếng chim ríu rít trên đầu.

Lần nào cũng luôn là những vị đó, nên Kuroo gọi kem cho cả hai người: chocolate cho Yaku, ăn trong ly, và một ốc quế xoài cho chính anh, rồi đi dến chỗ Yaku đang ngồi bên cạnh cửa sổ, mắt cậu tư lự nhìn ra ngoài.

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên trong ngày Kuroo muốn biết liệu cậu đang nghĩ gì.

“Cảm ơn nhé,” Yaku nói với một nụ cười nhỏ trên môi khi Kuroo đưa cậu ly kem.

Một suy nghĩ vụt qua Kuroo sau miếng đầu tiên. “Trong tương lai có kem không nhỉ?”

“Còn tuỳ cậu đang nói đến tương lai nào,” Yaku nói, cắm thìa vào chỗ kem. “Ít ra đến thế kỉ 27 thì vẫn còn. Tớ không nghĩ sau đó tớ còn được ăn nữa.”

“Công nhận là thảm đấy,” Kuroo trầm ngâm. Yaku ậm ừ đồng ý.

Họ lại chìm vào thứ yên lặng nặng nề đến mức nếu là bất cứ ai khác nó sẽ biến thành khó chịu. Yaku lại trông như đang ngẫm ngợi khi ăn kem, như thể cậu đang thưởng thức từng thìa một.

“Hôm nay cậu nghĩ nhiều nhỉ,” anh phát biểu lặng lẽ, cắn miếng đầu tiên của chiếc ốc quế.

“Bây giờ thì có không,” là câu trả lời duy nhất của Yaku. Cậu có vẻ lơ đãng.

“Cậu biết.. Cậu biết cậu có thể kể cho tớ mọi thứ mà, đúng không?” Câu nói đó nghe thật gượng gạo và cứng ngắc trên khi Kuroo nói ra. Anh không quen ăn nói  _khách sáo_ như thế này với Yaku, nhưng Yaku đang vừa  _im lặng_ vừa  _kì cục_ và Kuroo không biết phải làm gì. Hôm qua có sao đâu, thế thì hôm nay Yaku có chuyện gì vậy?

Yaku nhăn nhó. “Nghe cậu nói vậy thấy dị bỏ xừ.” Nhìn thấy vẻ mặt cau có của Kuroo, cậu hơi bật cười. “Được rồi, được rồi. Với cậu thì nhà là ở đâu?”

Kuroo chớp mắt. “Số 31 phố Marunochi, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo. Cậu cần mã bưu điện không?”

Ống quyển anh ngay lập tức hứng một cú đá, và and nhăn mặt –  _quỷ tha ma bắt_ , mấy cú đá của Yaku vẫn mạnh như ngày nào, có khi bây giờ lại còn hơn. “Đồ khùng,” cậu khụt khịt, và hướng ánh nhìn trở lại thứ gì đó ngoài kia.

“Dạo này tớ hay nghĩ về nhà lắm,” mãi Yaku mới thèm nói. “Hay là, tớ chịu, cái khái niệm nhà là gì ấy. Kenma, trong tương lai… em ấy cũng tìm được tổ ấm của riêng mình.”

Cậu quay lại nhìn vào mắt Kuroo, và  _Yaku đang đỏ mặt à?_ Kuroo không có cơ hội nghĩ, bởi vì Yaku nói tiếp, “Nhưng cậu biết không, các du hành gia thời gian không hoàn toàn thuộc về đâu cả. Tụi này không có nơi nào để coi là của riêng mình hết.”

Kuroo suýt nữa bật lên phản đối, nói rằng điều đó  _không đúng_ – nhưng Yaku đã đi trước anh một bước. “Nhưng bất cứ khi nào ở bên cậu, tớ luôn cảm thấy như thể mình đã về nhà.”

Kuroo há hốc miệng nhìn cậu, vì hình như Yaku  _– Yaku Morisuke_ – vừa mới nói cái gì đó _tình cảm_ với Kuroo à? Tuy nhiên, bầu không khí lại bị phá vỡ, vì Yaku quay trở lại bận rộn ăn hết kem, kèm theo một câu bình phẩm, “Kem chảy đầy tay cậu rồi kìa.”

“Tớ muốn ôm cậu lắm rồi đấy,” Kuroo nói. Đó là sự thật.

Yaku lườm anh, mặc dù trong cái lườm đó chẳng có gì gọi là ác ý. “Không. Tay cậu đầy kem kìa.”

“Thế thì khi nào tay tớ sạch thì cậu cho tớ ôm nhé?”

Yaku không đáp, nhưng khuôn mặt cậu mang một màu đỏ rực đáng yêu đến độ Kuroo biết tỏng câu trả lời.

 

Sau đó, khi tay Kuroo không dính đầy kem nữa, họ đi bộ về lại nhà Kuroo. Họ chỉ còn cách số 31 Marunochi, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo một khúc quanh nữa, khi gió đột nhiên thổi mạnh lên, và hoa anh đào rụng bay đầy quanh họ. Kuroo cảm thấy một số đang tìm thấy tổ ấm của riêng mình trong tóc anh, và vài cánh khác cũng hạ xuống tóc Yaku nữa.

“Này, Yakkun,” anh gọi. Yaku dừng lại, quay về phía anh thắc mắc. “Đợi đã.”

“Cậu ở ngay cạnh tớ còn gì,” Yaku chỉ ra, nhưng Kuroo vẫn cúi xuống để nhặt những cánh hoa khỏi tóc Yaku.

“Ừ,” Kuroo nói, trễ mất một nhịp tim, những cánh hoa đi lạc kia giờ an toàn nằm trong bàn tay không còn dính kem. Trước khi Yaku kịp nhận biết việc đang xảy ra, Kuroo đã kéo cậu vào ôm thật chặt, tựa cằm lên đầu Yaku. “Tớ đang nhận cái ôm miễn phí kia thôi.”

Yaku cứng người, rồi thả lỏng mình vào chiếc ôm, hai tay vòng qua lưng Kuroo. “Đồ khốn nhà cậu,” cậu lẩm bẩm, giọng nghe không rõ giữa lớp len áo Kuroo.

Không nghĩ ngợi, Kuroo buột miệng, “Tớ hôn cậu nhé?”

Chà, anh không ngạc nhiên nữa. Anh có bao giờ giỏi giữ mồm giữ miệng quanh Yaku đâu. Anh gần như đang trông đợi Yaku đẩy anh ra, nhưng thay vào đó Yaku chỉ hơi lùi lại, mắt mở to ngạc nhiên. “ _Giữa đường giữa chợ_ như thế á, vớ vẩn.”

Không phải là không. Với Kuroo, lời nói ấy nghe hơi giống sự khởi đầu của mãi mãi.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo là một ma pháp sư; Konoha _đáng lẽ ra_ cũng thế, nhưng tôi không tìm được chỗ nào để mà nhắc đến.  
>  Kenma là ma cà rồng. Bokuto và Akaashi là tiên.  
> Ma pháp sư, ma cà rồng và tiên đều bất tử.  
> Hinata là bán tiên, nên cậu cũng bất tử luôn.
> 
> Yaku, Nishinoya và Kai là các du hành gia thời gian. Căn bản là họ được [Cho một OC vào đây] giao nhiệm vụ thực thi các kiểu Sửa Chữa Thời Gian. Họ là những người phàm được ban cho khả năng du hành thời gian, nên họ khả tử. Nhưng với cái kiểu họ cứ nhảy qua nhảy lại các thế kỉ khi còn sống, cũng khá là khó cho những kẻ bất tử để nhớ cho được chuyện đó.  
> Sugawara, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kageyama (và Kyoutani) là các pháp sư và người chữa thương. Họ là những người khả tử.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Cảm ơn những người đã giúp đỡ tôi: [Elly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenFics/pseuds/BrokenFics), [Gunny](http://osekksi.tumblr.com/) và [Safyre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily).
> 
> Câu chuyện này đã khiến tôi ngạc nhiên: bản thảo gốc vốn là một đống 1000 từ tôi viết cho Nanowrimo, và chưa bao giờ tôi định để nó thành ra dài như thế _này_. Thể loại của nó cũng không được định trước, bởi vì tôi cũng chẳng thích fantasy gì cho cam, nhưng mà chỗ yếu tố fantasy kia nó cứ tự viết mình vào thôi.
> 
> Viết cái này đã là một thử thách lớn suốt ba tuần tôi vật lộn với nó (căn bản là mấy tuần rồi tôi nói về nó suốt thôi). Cũng chẳng mấy xuôi chèo mát mái đâu, và tôi cứ nghi ngờ bản thân, kể cả khi đang viết cái note này, nhưng bây giờ thì xong rồi.
> 
> Mong các bạn thích nó! Một comment hay kudo sẽ có ý nghĩa đến không tưởng đối với tôi đấy.
> 
> Gào thét về KuroYaku ở đây với tôi này:  
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)
> 
> * * *
> 
> T/N: Đấy, xong rồi.
> 
> Thật tình tớ không có nghĩ là sẽ mất thời gian thế này: 10000+ từ trong 5 ngày. Nhưng nghĩ lại, tổng thời gian được làm việc cũng chưa đầy hai ngày, nên chắc là cũng có cố gắng :")
> 
> (Klq, nhưng mà tớ kiếm được chân beta ở chỗ [EriGure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure) trên AO3, hoặc [Ellen Kriemhild](https://shironata.wordpress.com/author/ellenkriemhild/) tại WordPress. Đi đọc fic của bả đi, nếu bạn thích Yuri!!! on Ice ;) )
> 
> Như đã nói ở trên, tớ đặc biệt dành cái này cho [Huy](http://immafuckinplayboy.wordpress.com), người từng than phiền trên đời này không có đủ fic KuroYaku. Đồng thời tặng Cáo, mi thích Yaku mà, đúng không? Nếu cái này không hợp khẩu vị mi, ta xin lỗi, nhưng mà cứ rarepair là ta đâm đầu vào thôi lol.
> 
> Mong các cậu thích sản phẩm này /tung bông/


End file.
